Album photo
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Futur recueil de drabbles inspirés par des fanarts. Un peu de fétichisme, un peu d'humour, beaucoup de Yullen.
1. Cheveux

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Album photo, Cheveux (je sais, c'est nul ^^'')

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : je sais que les titres sont débiles. J'ai souvent des idées en regardant des fanarts, et voilà ce que ça donne… (allez, honnêtement, qui n'a jamais fantasmé même juste un peu sur les cheveux de YuYuu ?)

* * *

Kanda avait vraiment de beaux cheveux, songea Allen en l'admirant. Noirs aux reflets bleutés, lisses et soyeux, ils lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins quand il ne les attachait pas. Allen tendit la main et effleura sa queue de cheval, s'attirant un regard mauvais du kendoka.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux » fit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

L'expression de Kanda s'adoucit un peu.

- Seulement mes cheveux ? »

- Ca aussi, je l'aime beaucoup » répondit l'albinos en lui prenant la main. Il s'approcha de son visage. « Et aussi ça… »

- J'espère bien » souffla son amant avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Oui, je sais, Allen n'est pas albinos. Mais je préfère ça à « blandinet ».

Kanda (air menaçant) : et tu préfères arrêter d'écrire tout de suite ou que je te coupe les cheveux ?

Chibi : oh mon dieu, qui est mort ?

Allen : laisse tomber, Kanda…cas désespéré.

* * *


	2. Tresse

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Allen joue à la coiffeuse (et Chibi s'enfonce dans son obsession pour les cheveux de Kanda).

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : pour coller à ce titre débile, si y en a que ça intéresse, je vais essayer de mettre en lien les fanarts qui m'inspirent dans mon profil…quand j'aurai trouvé comment faire.

* * *

Lavi avait un jour eu la très mauvaise – d'après Kanda – idée de raconter à Moyashi ce qu'il avait fait au Japonais après lui avoir gribouillé sur la figure. (1)

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Son petit ami se retourna vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux. (2)

- Dis, Kanda, je peux te faire des tresses ?

- Va mourir.

Sans tenir compte le moins du monde de son refus, Allen s'empara d'une de ses mèches et commença à la tresser.

- Eh, Moyashi, tu es sourd ?

- Oui.

Lavi éclata de rire.

- Toi » le menaça Kanda « je vais te tuer. »

- Allez Yuu, tu ne le trouves pas mignon comme ça ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'albinos, qui s'amusait toujours à tresser, un air ravi sur le visage.

Bon…

Il se promit que c'était la dernière fois, même s'il se doutait qu'Allen n'aurait qu'à reprendre cette mine adorable pour qu'il se fasse avoir de nouveau.

* * *

1 : pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'anime en entier (comme moi), c'est dans l'épisode 20, quand ils partent en mission en montagne… Lavi écrit sur Allen et tresse les cheveux de Kanda pendant qu'ils dorment.

2 : un peu genre Mine ou Tomoyo ^^

Plaignez ce pauvre Kanda ^^ (et plaignez Miss Osaki : j'avais ce drabble en tête au voyage rhéto et je me suis entraînée sur elle toute la semaine… elle a de la patience).

* * *


	3. Fairy tale

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Raconte-moi une histoire…

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : à partir de maintenant ça risque d'avancer très lentement, vu qu'au niveau fic je fais trente-six choses en même temps et rien que sur papier.

Attention !! si vous ne lisez pas les scans, il y a un spoiler tome 19 gros comme une maison dans ce chapitre ! (ou plutôt gros comme un gamin de neuf ans).

* * *

- Il était une fois » commença Lavi « une princesse enfermée dans une tour. »

Timothy observa cet original, perplexe, hésitant entre lui préciser qu'il ne croyait pas aux contes de fées ou le posséder pour le faire taire tout de suite. Lenalee lui sourit et il décida de se tenir tranquille quelques minutes.

- La princesse ne pouvait pas sortir, car sa tour n'avait pas de porte, uniquement une fenêtre placée à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du sol. Comme elle ne tenait pas à arriver en bas en morceaux et que de toute façon elle avait très mauvais caractère et n'aimait pas beaucoup la compagnie, elle restait là. Elle se trouvait seule dans cette tour depuis si longtemps que plus personne dans la région ne savait comment elle y était arrivée.

Un jour, un prince passa par là.

Il s'y trouvait par hasard, car il était nouveau dans le coin, et il fut très surpris d'apercevoir une tour – et encore plus quand il reçut un caillou sur la tête, de la part de la princesse qui n'aimait pas les voisins. Emerveillé par sa beauté, il voulut aussitôt se rendre près d'elle.

D'autres personnes avant lui avaient tenté d'escalader le mur pour atteindre la princesse, mais toutes avaient échoué. Mais ce prince n'alla pas chercher une échelle ou lancer un grappin, ni lancer son Innocence pour monter. Il se hissa dans un arbre, à la hauteur de la fenêtre, et il attendit.

Et il attendit.

Et il attendit.

Et pendant des semaines, chaque fois que la princesse regardait au dehors, elle le voyait.

Et pour finir, quand elle n'eut plus de cailloux à lancer et qu'elle en eut marre de le voir toujours là, elle laissa pendre ses longs cheveux par la fenêtre. Le prince s'accrocha à sa magnifique chevelure noire et parvint enfin à monter jusqu'à elle. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de le renvoyer et descendit avec lui.

Et ainsi, le joli prince aux cheveux blancs et la princesse vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! »

Lenalee, hilare, tapa dans la main du conteur. Timothy se demanda en quoi cette histoire était drôle. Tiens, le gars qui était venu le chercher, il n'avait pas les cheveux blancs ?

- Mais que c'est amusant » fit quelqu'un derrière eux, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Lavi et son amie sursautèrent.

- Oh, Kanda, Allen-kun… Vous étiez là ?

Pour toute réponse, le Japonais dégaina son sabre.

- « et le grand méchant Yuu dévora le petit chaperon roux qui parlait trop » ! acheva Allen en souriant.

Timothy regarda les deux exorcistes s'enfuir en courant.

- Il fallait encore que je tombe chez des dingues…

* * *

Dernière réplique à dire avec la voix de Kotoko ^^

Bon, ça c'est pas du fantasme mais c'est carrément n'importe quoi ! Désolée Timothy, mais j'avais besoin d'un gosse. En fait je voulais introduire ça dans ma fic avec Alisu mais comme elle n'est encore ni finie ni tapée…

/Chibi sent deux présences très, très hostiles qui se rapprochent/

Bon ben… à plus tard, hein !


	4. Mains

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : « Je ne serre pas la main aux maudits » ? Tu parles.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : pour coller à ce titre débile, si y en a que ça intéresse, je vais essayer de mettre en lien les fanarts qui m'inspirent dans mon profil…quand j'aurai trouvé comment faire.

Un très grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

Au début de leur relation, se tenir la main était venu tout seul, aussi naturellement que s'embrasser.

Uniquement dans leur chambre bien sûr. Le jour où Yuu Kanda touchera Allen Walker en public pour autre chose qu'une tentative de meurtre n'est pas près d'arriver.

Mais ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'Allen rentrait d'une mission particulièrement sanglante et déprimante, que Kanda se risqua à lui prendre la main gauche.

Sa main à l'aspect étrange, dérangeant, que dans son enfance les autres personnes avaient toujours regardée avec peur et dégoût. Sa main qui était une arme et avait déjà détruit plus d'Akuma qu'il n'aurait pu en compter.

Il ne dit pas un mot, ni critique ni consolation. Il entremêla simplement ses doigts aux siens. Et Allen se sentit plus réconforté par ce geste que par n'importe quels mots.

* * *

Voilà… Je n'aime pas trop ce drabble. Il n'est pas drôle, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal décrit la scène (alors que je la voyais très bien dans ma tête et que je la trouvais super mignonne). Le suivant est censé être meilleur.


	5. Chat

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Petit Allen à adopter, ronron intégré.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Bon, on ne peut même plus appeler ça des drabbles, j'explose le nombre de mots à chaque fois. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, enjoy !

* * *

C'était une petite boule de poils blanche, à la fourrure ébouriffée. Assise sagement, la queue autour des pattes, elle levait vers lui des prunelles bleues implorantes.

- Miaa ?

Kanda détourna la tête et reprit sa marche.

- Miu ! Nyaa ! insista le chaton.

La petite bête, suivie maintenant d'un congénère à poil noir, lui courut après en remuant la queue, l'air de dire « Regarde comme je suis mignonne ! Emmène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaaaît ! »

Agacé, il la saisit par la peau du cou et remarqua que ce pot de colle avait l'œil gauche cerclé de noir.

« Je suis un aimant à bestioles blanches bizarres ou quoi ? »

Comme pour le lui confirmer, une voix bien connue appela :

- Kanda !

Il se retourna vers l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui venait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces chatons ? interrogea-t-il en le rejoignant.

Kanda secoua le bras pour faire partir la petite sangsue qui s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces en ronronnant. Sans succès. Il attrapa le petit animal noir et le fourra dans les bras d'Allen.

- Tiens » fit-il, un peu gêné. « Cadeau. »

C'est ainsi que deux petits chats emménagèrent à la congrégation.

* * *

Kanda : toi et ton obsession des chats…

Chibi Kitsu/câlinant lesdites bestioles avec Moyashi/ rabat-joie. Avoue qu'Allen est mignon comme ça.

Kanda /regarde ailleurs et ne répond pas/

Chibi Kitsu : c'est réglé. Reviews ?


	6. Ecouteurs

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Chii !

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Et voilà ce qui arrive après une relecture de xxxHolic ^^''

Si une bonne âme sait comment on poste un lien pour les images…je suis preneuse !

* * *

Komui les avait convoqués tous les quatre, soi-disant pour un test de matériel. Quand il annonça qu'il s'agissait d'écouteurs à tester, les exorcistes se détendirent : à priori, pas de robot tueur pour aujourd'hui.

Par contre, une fois les écouteurs en question mis en place (par derrière, grâce à la collaboration du reste de la section), on crut que la destruction du labo aurait quand même lieu, perpétrée par Kanda qui faillit tuer Komui avant qu'on arrive à l'arrêter. Lavi riait à s'en casser les côtes, sous le regard incrédule d'Allen qui tâtait, ahuri, ces choses dans ses cheveux.

Lenalee ordonna discrètement au golem le plus proche de tout enregistrer. Elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux et se leva pour stopper Kanda avant le massacre.

Elle adorait son frère et ses idées loufoques, mais parfois il exagérait.

Il aurait dû se douter que Kanda n'accepterait jamais de porter des écouteurs blancs et roses.

* * *

Kanda : mais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??

Chibi Kitsu : une overdose de Clamp. Crois-moi sur parole, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Allen, tout sourire et oreilles de Chii sur la tête : review ?


	7. Confiance

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Sleep with me.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Ca y est ! J'ai compris comment poster les liens, tous les fanarts sont disponibles sur mon profil ! (dont plusieurs où on voit bien les cheveux de YuYuu, Sacha-chan !)

Je remercie celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris, c'est flatteur ^^ et merci beaucoup à uzuchi, Allen36, Shadowkan Shai, Aurelia-love-Saga, nekoice, Sacha-chan, hoshi-uchiwa et Sednareinedeseaux, qui m'ont laissé de chouettes reviews ! /se prosterne/

* * *

Installée dans le train qui les ramenait tous les quatre à la maison, Lenalee observait ses amis.

Kanda et Allen occupaient la banquette en face d'elle, et le plus jeune du groupe, fatigué, s'était assoupi contre Kanda, la tête posée sur son épaule. Le Japonais avait feint de l'ignorer, se plongeant dans la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre pour donner le change. Mais lui aussi avait fini par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller et il était maintenant endormi, la tête près de celle de son Moyashi.

Lenalee se tourna vers Lavi, à côté d'elle, qui regardait lui aussi ce spectacle attendrissant.

- C'est incroyable comme il a changé » chuchota-t-elle. « Depuis le temps que je connais Kanda, je ne l'ai jamais vu permettre à quiconque de l'approcher autant. »

- Ni baisser sa garde à ce point » approuva son ami. « Tu as remarqué qu'il n'a pratiquement pas changé de comportement envers Moyashi, en public ? »

Elle rit doucement.

- Je pense qu'ils sont incapables de ne pas se disputer. »

Ils se turent un moment.

- Lavi ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux dormir un peu sur ton épaule ?

* * *

J'aime bien écrire du point de vue de Lenalee. Elle est reposante ^^

Je vais essayer de les montrer un peu plus, Lavi et elle. Ils forment un joli couple, non ?

* * *


	8. Enfants

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Maman Allen et Papa Yuu.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Vous croyez que c'est possible, un mpreg sur DGM ? J'ai déjà trouvé des images de leurs gosses, mais pas grand chose pour expliquer comment ça s'était fait… Dommage, vu le résultat ^^

* * *

La conversation avait dévié, plus personne ne savait comment, sur le sujet des enfants.

- Elevés par Yuu ? Les pauvres gosses. C'est pas plus mal que tu ne sois pas une fille, Moyashi.

- C'est Allen » rectifia comme d'habitude ''Moyashi''.

A son sourire pensif, Kanda devina qu'il se voyait tenant un enfant aux cheveux noirs. Un Kanda modèle réduit.

- Pas question » le prévint-il.

Allen haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était possible, de toute façon. »

- Dommage » fit Lenalee, elle aussi rêveuse.

- Toi, tu imagines des petits Yuu/Allen tout mignons » devina Lavi.

- Pas toi ? »

- Plutôt un tas de petits Moyashi avec le caractère doux et agréable de leur père. »

Ledit père le fusilla du regard et porta la main à son arme. Avant que Lavi puisse en rajouter, Allen demanda, faussement innocent :

- Et pour les vôtres, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? »

Leurs deux amis se prirent tout à coup d'intérêt pour leurs chaussures, et le sujet en resta là.

* * *

Petit bonus : vous vous souvenez des chats du chapitre 5 ?

- Comment est-ce qu'on dit ''noir'' en Japonais ? » interrogea Allen, observant la petite bête à baptiser qui se tortillait sur ses genoux.

- _Kuro_. »

- Tu sais comment tu vas appeler le tien ? »

Kanda jeta un regard blasé à la boule de poils.

- ''Abruti de Moyashi''. »

- Alors celui-ci sera ''Yuu-chan'' » répliqua l'albinos, vexé.

Kanda se prépara à dégainer Mugen.

- Essaie seulement. »

Grâce à l'intervention de Lenalee (qui épargna au passage la destruction de la pièce), les chatons furent finalement nommés Kuro et Fye.

* * *

L'addiction à Clamp est une (bonne) maladie qui ne se soigne pas…

J'espère que ces deux-ci vous ont plu. Merci d'avoir lu !

* * *


	9. Filles

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Méprise.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi (et ici, d'une certaine façon, de yuri) mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : J'ai changé les liens sur mon profil et en principe maintenant ils fonctionnent, mais je n'ai pas su remettre toutes les images. Je vais encore chercher.

* * *

Komui releva les yeux du rapport de mission qu'il venait de compléter et observa les deux exorcistes qui lui faisaient face.

- Donc, la mission s'est déroulée sans encombre, vous avez récupéré l'Innocence et n'avez rien affronté de plus dangereux que des niveaux deux… C'est bien, mais…dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état » fit-il, perplexe devant Allen et Kanda qui semblaient sortir d'une bagarre de yankees, des bleus partout et les vêtements sales et déchirés.

- C'est pas compliqué » commença Lavi en s'installant sur le bureau…

o0o0o

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le duo Yullen s'était retrouvé en mission en compagnie de Miranda. Ils avaient été envoyés dans un petit village, apparemment très tranquille, où d'après les traqueurs on aurait observé plusieurs disparitions étranges attribuées à un fantôme.

Allen et Miranda marchaient côte à côte en bavardant, tandis que Kanda, énervé de devoir supporter un gêneur, traînait les pieds derrière eux. _(Eh oui Kanda, vous ne pouvez pas toujours aller en mission en amoureux ! Fallait le dire dans le tome deux que ça te plaisait !)_

Apercevant une vieille dame qui prenait l'air sur le pas de sa porte, Allen proposa de se renseigner près d'elle.

Il l'aborda très poliment, et Miranda et lui discutèrent un moment avec la grand-mère, qui leur indiqua aimablement les lieux des disparitions et celui où ils étaient supposés trouver le fameux fantôme.

Mais quand ils prirent congé d'elle, la vieille dame eut le tort de leur répondre « bonnes journée, mes petites ! ». Ce à quoi elle ajouta, à l'intention d'Allen, qu'elle était très jolie avec cette couleur de cheveux mais qu'elle devrait les coiffer autrement, et qu'elle et ses amies, même celle qui faisait la tête là-bas derrière, feraient bien de se trouver une autre occupation car celle-ci était un peu dangereuse pour des jeunes filles seules.

Allen l'écouta sans pouvoir répondre, ahuri, et Miranda dut assurer à leur interlocutrice que tout allait bien avant de le tirer tant bien que mal vers un Kanda furieux.

- _Kono kuso baasan ! » (1)_ s'énerva le Japonais une fois les exorcistes repartis. « Elle est aveugle ?! Te prendre pour une fille, passe encore, mais…

- Pardon ? réagit (enfin) Allen. Et pourquoi pas toi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une queue de cheval kilométrique !

- Ma queue de cheval t'emmerde !

Miranda, prise au milieu de la dispute, paniquait à vue d'œil.

- Mets-toi une robe, tu verras si tu ne ressembles pas à une fille !

- Dans tes rêves, Moyashi !

- S-s'il vous plaît ! » intervint la jeune femme. « Ne vous… »

Kanda la fit taire d'un de ses fameux regards noirs et elle se mit à trembler.

Comme d'habitude avec nos deux bishos préférés quand personne ne les arrête, la dispute verbale dégénéra vite en bagarre au corps à corps et ne s'interrompit que lorsque Allen s'aperçut juste à temps que Miranda était prête à se jeter dans le canal tout proche.

o0o0o

- … Et c'est donc tout simplement à cause de ça que Yuu et Moyashi se sont tapés dessus comme des chiffonniers ! Pour rien soit dit en passant, parce que tout le monde ici pourrait vous confirmer que vous ressemblez à des filles tous les deux… Et je trouve l'idée d'Allen très bonne, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Yuu ?

- J'en dis que tu as trois secondes pour courir » répondit Allen avec un sourire un peu trop chaleureux pour être honnête.

Lavi s'exécuta, mais pas sans lancer sur le pas de la porte une allusion aux sous-vêtements de Yuu qu'Allen ne comprit pas mais qui fit éclater Kanda.

Komui fit la grimace pour les dégâts causés à la porte, mais eut la prudence de ne pas faire de commentaire sur la dispute : après tout, tant qu'aucun des deux ne touchait à sa petite Lenalee… (2)

* * *

(1) : « mais quelle sale vieille ! » en japonais.

(2) : Sauf que pas de chance, le troisième s'en est déjà occupé ^^

J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et j'ai pris du retard. Je m'excuse (pas autant que Bak mais quand même). Les suivants devraient arriver plus vite, ils sont déjà quasi écrits.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

* * *


	10. Robe

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : La boutique d'Ayame, version DGM.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : c'est un petit délire de moi toute seule, c'est idiot et un peu pervers, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. ^^''

* * *

- Un _quoi_ _? » _firent Allen, Lavi et Kanda, incrédules.

- Un Carnaval » répéta Lenalee. « C'est une fête chrétienne, vous savez, et Nii-san en a pris prétexte pour organiser une… petite célébration. »

- Une connerie en costume » traduisit Kanda.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus élégamment, mais c'est ça. »

Les trois garçons se dévisagèrent. Ca, c'était très mauvais pour eux.

- Je ne porterai pas de déguisement ridicule » décréta le Japonais.

- Il va bien falloir. »

- Je pourrais me déguiser en clown » tenta Allen.

- Bien essayé. »

Lavi soupira.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas ce genre de vêtements. »

- Eh bien… » fit Lenalee, l'air gênée. « Il se trouve que je suis là pour m'occuper de ça. »

o0o0o

- Non, je ne sortirai pas !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Allen-kun.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Lavi.

Il venait de se changer et avait rejoint Lenalee costumée en son frère devant la chambre d'Allen, suivi de Kanda dont la seule concession à cette idée idiote avait été de mettre un kimono – noir, bien sûr.

La jeune fille attrapa ce dernier par le col, détacha ses cheveux et lui planta d'autorité une paire d'oreilles d'animal – _noires – _sur la tête.

- Allen-kun refuse de porter les habits que je lui ai trouvés… » soupira-t-elle. (1)

- Eh, Moyashi ! » appela le roux en tapant contre la porte. « Tu peux y aller tu sais, on est ridicules nous aussi ! Regarde, moi je suis un pirate et Yuu est un chat ou un chien, je ne sais pas trop… Donne la papatte, Yuu ! Aïe ! Ah, c'est pas un chien. Tu ne veux pas voir Lenalee en blouse blanche ? »

Silence boudeur. Allen n'était pourtant pas si timide. On l'avait déguisé en Komurin ou quoi ?

Lavi eut soudain l'inspiration divine.

- Yuu dit que si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, c'est ceinture pendant un mois !

Il dut esquiver de justesse le sabre dudit Yuu qui faillit l'égorger, mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

- Je ne te crois pas » marmonna l'albinos, jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil inquiet à Kanda.

Ses trois amis restèrent bouche bée.

Allen portait une robe chinoise blanche, décorée de broderies noires, qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux et le faisait paraître beaucoup plus féminin que d'ordinaire. Elle faisait également ressortir le rose de ses joues, qui virèrent à l'écarlate quand il croisa le regard surpris de Kanda et comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il recula d'un pas avec l'intention de se barricader dans la chambre et de retirer ce truc le plus vite possible, mais son amant le retint par le bras.

- Ce tordu a eu une bonne idée, pour une fois… »

Ils suivirent Lenalee et Lavi dans le réfectoire décoré pour l'occasion, mais Kanda eut le temps de lui souffler que ces vêtements lui allaient à merveille.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible…

* * *

(1) Je précise que tous les costumes ont été fournis par Komui. Ce n'est pas Lenalee qu'il faut traiter de perverse ^^

Allen, Innocence activée : Chibi !!! C'est quoi cette chose ?

Chibi : oh, trois fois rien… Avant que tu te plaignes, je te signale que je relis Tsubasa et l'AR… Tu n'imagines pas à quoi tu as échappé.

Kanda, pas convaincu : mouais. Ce truc passe uniquement à cause de la tenue de Moyashi.

Je sais bien…. Mais ces deux-là (surtout le premier d'ailleurs) ne voulaient pas s'écrire. J'espère que ça vous aura fait rire quand même.

* * *


	11. Chibis

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Tu te payes un shotacon ?

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : léger spoiler du chapitre 160. (gloire à Hoshino pour avoir dessiné un de mes fantasmes : Yuu version tout p'tit !).

* * *

- Mais qu'il est chou ! » s'extasia Allen en ébouriffant les cheveux du mini-Kanda.

- Dès que j'aurai récupéré ma taille normale, je te promets que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, Moyashi…

Mais pour l'instant, réduit à la taille d'un enfant de dix ans, le kendoka ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Allen le souleva pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il adorait la version enfant de Kanda. Le contraste entre son apparence actuelle et son attitude lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, très fort. Ses longs cheveux et son habituelle expression agacée n'avaient pas changé, mais les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus doux, et ses yeux noirs paraissaient plus grands. Sa voix claire, son corps plus frêle et l'allure un peu androgyne que cela lui donnait, sa petite moue boudeuse devant les vêtements qu'il devait porter, étaient autant de choses qu'Allen trouvait attendrissantes. Et particulièrement cet air furieux sur sa figure enfantine quand il le taquinait.

- Alors, c'est moi le seme aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'albinos sur le ton de la conversation.

- Pardon ?! Mais ça va pas, espèce d'enfoiré ?

- Tss tss. C'est pas de ton âge.

La tête de Kanda, partagé entre la surprise, la fureur et l'indignation, était à peindre.

- On peut jouer ça au poker, si tu veux.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je crois que ce soir, on va juste profiter du fait que tu as presque la taille d'une peluche.

- _Une peluche ?! »_ répéta le gamin, outré.

Allen éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de s'allonger en le serrant contre lui.

Oui, décidément, il l'adorait.

* * *

Celui-ci s'est écrit tout seul, parce que Kanda en mode chibi me fait vraiment penser à Sasuke de SDKyo. Mais maintenant j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir écrit un YukiSasu… (j'en ai d'ailleurs plusieurs qu'il faudrait que je me décide à terminer).

* * *


	12. Neige

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Love like winter (c'était un titre de fic, ça, non ?)

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Encore merci à celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire. Merci !

* * *

Il fait froid. Tout le monde, par ce temps, est à l'intérieur, mais Allen a tenu à sortir un peu. Kanda l'a suivi, moitié pour lui, moitié pour échapper au bruit.

De ce point de vue, il est servi. Il neige. Une neige aussi blanche que les cheveux de Moyashi, qui tombe doucement et étouffe les sons.

Allen tourne sur lui-même, le nez en l'air et la bouche ouverte, comme un gamin. Il adresse un regard heureux et émerveillé à Kanda, qui sent son énervement tomber.

« Je t'aime » pense-t-il.

- Tu as l'air stupide, Moyashi » soupire-t-il à la place. « On dirait un môme de six ans. »

Une boule de neige le manque de peu. Il se baisse pour éviter la suivante, en tasse un peu entre ses mains, et son propre projectile s'écrase droit dans la figure de son amant. Allen, vexé, marque quelques points aux lancers suivants, auxquels Kanda ne manque pas de riposter.

- J'arrête. Déjà qu'on ne te voit pas beaucoup sur fond blanc… »

Paf ! Le paquet de neige l'atteint en plein visage. L'albinos éclate de rire.

- Le grand et sérieux Kanda Yuu qui perd à la bataille de boules de neige ! Personne ne le croira ! »

Il se rapproche du Japonais et tasse la neige sur ses cheveux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tss… cesse de faire l'imbécile.

- Mais j'aime ça, moi, la neige… »

Kanda lève un sourcil, toisant son cadet de sa plus belle expression « tu es un gamin irrécupérable ».

- Tu sais… » Allen lui tourne le dos. « Le jour où Mana m'a trouvé, il neigeait.

Et puis… elle est belle, non ? Belle, et froide, et insaisissable… ça me fait penser à toi » avoue-t-il avec un petit rire gêné.

- Moyashi, tu cherches à recevoir une boule de neige ? » proteste le kendoka.

Mais il s'approche de lui par derrière et l'entoure de ses bras. Allen se retourne vers lui et se laisse embrasser. Ses lèvres sont glacées mais douces.

Pour Kanda, c'est plutôt lui, avec ses cheveux, sa candeur et sa pureté, qui ressemble à la neige. Et la neige, il le sait, ça fond vite.

Alors il le serre un peu plus contre lui et l'embrasse de nouveau, profitant de ce moment rien qu'à eux.

* * *

Chibi : celui-ci, il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ! J'adore ce thème ^^ j'étais tellement dedans que j'en ai écrit un sur Fruits Basket dans la foulée.

Allen : atchoum !

Chibi : à tes souhaits ^^ viens là que je te réchauffe… Range ce sabre YuYuu ! Je parlais juste d'un câlin !

A la prochaine !

* * *


	13. Anniversaire

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Happy birthday to Yuu !

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : après avoir lu le chapitre 186, je ne suis plus sûre que c'était une bonne idée… Ah là là. Enfin, on a quand même une date officielle pour Kanda, donc…

Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews !

* * *

En se réveillant, Kanda sut immédiatement que cette journée serait pourrie. Encore un peu endormi, il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il avait cette certitude. Pas de mission suicide prévue pour le moment, pas davantage de Komurin, et on était le…

Le six juin.

Il espéra une seconde que tout le monde allait oublier. Allen, couché près de lui, remua et ouvrit un œil.

- …'nanniversaire… »

Et merde.

o0o0o

D'accord, Lenalee avait compris qu'il n'apprécierait _sans doute_ pas une grande fête. Il fallait lui accorder ça.

Kanda aurait aimé que son frère et le stupide lapin le comprennent aussi.

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui on est censés te fêter, pas te courir après dans toute la congrégation ? » interrogea justement Lavi.

Pour toute réponse, Kanda lui jeta son regard-menace-de-mort habituel.

Toute la congrégation. Tsss. Il avait simplement essayé de rester dans les rares pièces tranquilles de cette maison de fous. C'est-à-dire : la salle d'entraînement, la bibliothèque, la pièce où il méditait et sa chambre.

Allen avait dû venir le chercher et le tirer par son col jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Le taré, Lavi et Lenalee lui avaient fourré dans les mains, dans l'ordre, un très bon sabre de remplacement, un livre et une grande estampe japonaise – « parce qu'il était temps de décorer un peu cette cellule qui te sert de chambre », dixit Lavi.

- On avait pensé à t'offrir Moyashi, mais ça posait problème pour le papier-cadeau » ajouta ce dernier.

Kanda perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait et sortit en claquant la porte.

- Encore raté… » soupira Lenalee.

Allen releva le nez des dernières miettes de gâteau.

- On réessaiera l'année prochaine…

* * *

Faut vraiment que je retrouve le lien pour ce fanart, il est terrible : Allen tire Kanda par la cravate, tout content, avec son gros gâteau marqué « Kanda » (avec un petit coeur).

* * *


	14. Départ

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Reviens.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : les autres chapitres étaient à situer quelque part entre l'attaque du niveau 4 et la mission concernant Timothy, mais celui-ci se passe après cette mission, donc il y a quelques spoilers.

* * *

Allen frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kanda pour annoncer sa présence, puis entra. Au milieu de la pièce presque vide, son amant achevait d'enfiler son uniforme.

- Tu pars.

Kanda hocha la tête.

- Seul.

- Oui.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs soupira. Il s'y attendait. Ces derniers temps, le Comte Millénaire paraissait redoubler d'activité, et chaque compatible opérationnel était nécessaire. Si cela continuait, Timothy lui-même devrait bientôt combattre.

- Est-ce que c'est bien prudent ? Regarde comment s'est passée la dernière mission…

L'ennemi paraissait chaque fois plus puissant. Même à trois et accompagnés de Link, ils avaient bien failli y rester. Alors seul… Allen s'efforça de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Kanda était fort.

- A la prochaine, tu m'accompagneras.

- Bien sûr » sourit-il, espérant que c'était uniquement à cause de la blessure infligée par sa Crown Clown et pas du Noah qui dormait au fond de lui qu'il était obligé de rester là.

Il posa doucement sa main sur celle du kendoka et détacha le ruban rouge ornant son cou pour le lui nouer au poignet, puis lui ôta son bracelet de perles noires qu'il passa à son propre bras.

- Voilà » fit-il, un peu gêné. « Je tiens à le récupérer, et pas sur ton cadavre. »

Kanda acquiesça très sérieusement.

- Tu l'auras si le Moyashi que je connais me rend ça à mon retour.

- T'inquiète. »

Le Japonais ferma son manteau noir, et embrassa rapidement Allen, n'aimant pas faire durer les adieux, puis sortit.

Au coin du couloir, il se retourna et leva brièvement la main. Allen répondit à son signe et lui sourit, un peu inquiet malgré tout.

_Prends bien soin de toi._

* * *

Voilà, voilà… C'est sérieux, pour une fois. Un peu.

Allen : toi, tu comptes écrire un truc bien angst sur la nuit 186, non ?

Chibi : en tout cas je compte essayer.

Kanda : manquait plus que ça…

* * *


	15. Enfance

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste. Et triste, ici.

Note : Spoilers de ce que j'ai compris de la nuit 186 (eh oui Allen, je l'ai fait ^^"). Il est pas clair, ce chapitre ! Et on n'aura pas d'explications avant longtemps puisqu'il paraît que le manga est en pause… Hoshino-sama est encore malade ?

La première phrase est ce que Marie dit à Allen dans la nuit 185… Il parle évidemment d'Allen et Kanda (j'adore la tête d'Allen quand il dit qu'ils sont pareils).

* * *

_Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux._

_Et l'obscurité qui entoure chacun de vous est si dense que je ne vois aucun moyen de vous en extirper._

o0o0o

Enfance triste.

Sept années de moqueries, de dégoût et de rejet. Abandonné par ses parents, affligé d'un bras étrange qui effrayait les gens, sans amis, se débrouillant tant bien que mal pour survivre.

Et puis Mana.

Mana. Son père. Sa seule famille. Si aimant, si gentil. Toujours à chercher à l'amuser et à lui faire plaisir. Indifférent à sa ''tare''. La solitude est oubliée : il y quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui tient à lui et s'occupe de lui.

Les cirques. Les numéros. Faire le clown. Ensemble. Une parenthèse éclairée dans une vie de ténèbres.

Le bonheur.

Jusqu'à cette veille de Noël.

La mort, le Comte, son bras qui détruit ce qu'il a fait de la seule personne qui l'ait aimé un jour.

La douleur.

Et l'enfant qui reste sur cette tombe à pleurer. Seul.

o0o0o

Pas d'enfance.

Venir au monde à l'âge de neuf ans, créé pour être exorciste, ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour être un enfant.

Pas de famille. Pour toute amitié, une vague camaraderie ave Lenalee, Marie et Daisya.

La solitude.

Personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressent et il n'est de toute façon pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

Si peu de souvenirs. Et aucun d'heureux pour s'y raccrocher.

Juste ce qu'on lui dit être une illusion.

Un vide qu'il ne sait pas comment combler.

Un cœur qui se ferme doucement.

o0o0o

_Il aurait pourtant suffi de si peu. Juste se rencontrer, toi, moi, et les autres, avant que Mana me quitte, avant que Lenalee n'ait à subir ça, avant qu'on ne fasse de toi une personne si froide. Juste avoir quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher quand tout s'est écroulé. Si peu pour repousser cette obscurité qui nous a entourés si longtemps. _

_Est-ce que quelque chose aurait changé si je t'avais vu, si j'avais pris ta main, à cette époque ? Est-il encore temps de le faire ? Nous sommes ce que nous sommes devenus et rien ne changera le passé._

_Je ne peux pas te promettre de te sortir de tes ténèbres alors que j'ignore même comment dissiper les miennes. Mais je ne partirai pas. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider mais ça je le sais : nous ne retournerons pas chacun de son côté pour être seuls à nouveau._

_Nous devons avancer ensemble maintenant, main dans la main, et un jour notre route mènera à la lumière._

* * *


	16. Nuit

* * *

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Nuit agitée (non, pas dans le sens rating M).

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Niveau spoils, celui-ci est comme le chapitre 14.

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement, la tête douloureuse.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu désorienté. Il faisait encore noir. L'endroit lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

La personne couchée à ses côtés s'assit également, et lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

L'espace d'un instant, sa vue éveilla en lui une envie de meurtre. Puis la sensation passa, et Allen se retrouva seul dans sa propre tête.

Kanda. Bien sûr. Il était dans la chambre de Kanda.

- Abruti de Moyashi » râla son amant.

Allen se frotta prudemment le crâne.

- Tu m'as frappé ? »

Il acquiesça.

- Tu t'agitais, et tu as commencé à sourire comme un sadique. »

- Désolé… » soupira-t-il.

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, rejoint par Kanda, qui effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui marquait son torse sur toute sa longueur. Allen frissonna.

- C'est douloureux ? »

- Non, pas vraiment… »

Un ange passa, puis l'albinos chuchota :

- J'ai de la chance que tu te sois réveillé. »

Il sentit le Japonais hausser les épaules, et devina qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir le sommeil agité.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de ne pas dormir ? »

- Assez pour savoir que tu cours toutes les nuits après un chat qui a avalé ton golem.

- La prochaine fois, réveille-moi » tenta-t-il de plaisanter. « J'arrêterai de le poursuivre et je te chanterai une berceuse. »

Avec un soupir, Kanda lui caressa les cheveux puis ramena la couverture sur eux.

- Allez, dors. »

Allen se blottit contre lui et obéit.

* * *


	17. Avant

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : déjeuner entre « amis » (ce n'est pas l'avis de Kanda ^^).

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant. Rien de rien dans ce chapitre, c'est à peine du shônen-ai !

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Merci pour les reviews ^^ Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus léger, et il se passe avant la mission avec l'Arche et avant la formation des couples.

J'en profite pour refaire de la pub à Naru12021 : ses fics sont vraiment amusantes, ça vaut le coup.

* * *

Evidemment, ce crétin de Lavi ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, se dit Kanda Yuu en le regardant approcher de sa table. Il _fallait_ qu'il vienne lui casser les pieds.

- Hello, Yuu ! » appela Lavi, comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse amicale.

Ledit Yuu se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

- Oui, moi ça va très bien, merci, et toi ? » continua Lavi.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste à côté de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Lavi, attends au moins qu'il n'y ait plus personne si tu veux jouer avec ta vie » le réprimanda gentiment Lenalee.

Elle s'assit en face de Kanda, qu'elle salua d'un « Ohayô ! » amical. Ce qui laissait la dernière place – la plus éloignée de lui, au moins – pour Allen Walker.

La pousse de soja blanche s'assit sans lui accorder un regard. Tant mieux. Qu'ils parlent entre eux et le laissent finir ses soba tranquille.

Lavi embêtait Pousse de soja, maintenant, piquant des viennoiseries dans la montagne de nourriture qu'il avait apportée. Comment pouvait-il manger autant et rester aussi gringalet ? Tu parles d'un exorciste.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de critiquer Lenalee. Elle était déjà là à son arrivée – et certainement à celle de beaucoup d'autres – et elle se débrouillait bien. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange, elle l'avait compris et se comportait en conséquence. Etonnant qu'elle puisse être aussi compréhensive alors que son frère était totalement cinglé.

Pour l'autre imbécile de lapin, il avait accepté de remettre sa mise à mort à pus tard après deux misions et autant de sauvetages in extremis par Lenalee. Mais intérieurement, il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'un idiot pareil puisse être exorciste, et surtout survivre. Abruti.

Mais ce Moyashi, là… Non mais vraiment. C'était ce truc, petit, jeune, sans la moindre expérience, tout innocent et stupidement gentil, qu'on voulait envoyer combattre ? Et le pire, c'était qu'on l'avait fait, et u'il s'en sortait bien. Et vas-y que je sympathise avec tout le monde, et surtout cet idiot de Lavi, et que je regarde Lenalee avec des yeux de poisson mort… Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait un jour tuer par Komui.

Lenalee se pencha pour attraper une des mèches de Lavi, qui continuait à s'amuser aux dépends d'Allen. Son brusque mouvement fit lever la tête à Kanda. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Moyashi, argentés et pétillants de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait le roux. Ils détournèrent le regard tous les deux, Allen affichant une petite moue boudeuse. Le Japonais l'ignora. Qu'il aille au diable, ce fichu albinos trop mignon pour son bien.

* * *

Allen, légèrement déçu : et où tu vois du shônen-ai là-dedans ?

Chibi : j'avoue… à part le fait qu'il te mate pendant un bon moment, y a pas grand-chose. Et tu sais quoi ? Le prochain sera pareil. Oh, arrêtez de râler.

Merci de m'avoir lue !

* * *


	18. Pressentiment

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant. Rien de rien dans ce chapitre, c'est à peine du shônen-ai !

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : Merci pour les reviews ^^

Re-pub pour Naru : si vous n'avez pas encore lu sa fic où les exorcistes jouent au loup-garou, vous savez où aller ^^

De nouveau un chapitre un peu plus sérieux… c'est l'avant-dernier, promis ^^'' celui-ci prend place dans le tome 10. Il y a bien un moment où Allen fait ça, non ?

* * *

Allen se retourna brusquement vers la porte derrière eux.

- Allen-kun ? »

- Ce n'est rien » s'excusa-t-il à Lenalee.

Et en effet, il n'y avait rien. Le couloir était on ne peut plus désert. Allen avait pourtant eu l'impression d'entendre quelque chose. Il frissonna.

Derrière cette porte, il y avait Kanda seul contre un Noah. Et il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se persuada que Kanda ne perdrait pas. Il en était sûr. L'idée que Yuu Kanda pouvait perdre – comme un être humain normal – était inconcevable. Si on lui disait qu'il avait perdu, abandonné, Allen aurait eu autant de mal à le croire que si on prétendait que les Akuma étaient bons.

Kanda ne mourrait pas, se répéta-t-il. Mais en s'éloignant, il jeta encore un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte, le cœur serré.

* * *

Et voilà ! Allen est trop mignon quand il s'inquiète, surtout que là… Qui a pleuré à cet épisode ?

(Ah, Kanda arrive à être classe même quand il meurt. Je suis définitivement fan.)

* * *


	19. Retour 1

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : Bienvenue à la maison !! (à lire façon Sumomo ^^)

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : ben… court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : merci à Minuit (je n'ai pas su te répondre ; fais gaffe, Allen est très demandé ^^), Motoko, Sakisha et Sednareinedeseaux ^^ ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Shadowkan Shai a parlé d'une suite quand j'ai posté Départ, et ça m'a donné l'idée de celui-ci (merci !!). Mais comme une autre version du même thème s'est invitée après, ce chapitre a un petit frère un peu sinistre. Tant pis… Au moins, j'espère que ça vous fera rire.

* * *

Allen Walker grimaça sous le poids de la pile de dossiers qu'il portait.

- C'est gentil de m'aider » le remercia Lenalee qui le suivait, elle aussi très chargée.

- Ce n'est rien du tout » lui assura-t-il en souriant.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait une salle des archives autre que le bureau de ton frère » maugréa Lavi. « Je n'ose pas imaginer le désordre qui y règne… »

Ses deux amis s'esclaffèrent. Allen tourna le premier le coin du couloir, et s'arrêta net.

Kanda s'avançait vers eux, l'air fatigué mais en bonne santé. L'apercevant, il lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur.

Lavi et Lenalee entendirent un bruit de chute. Ils passèrent eux aussi le coin, se hâtant de rattraper l'albinos…

Ils le découvrirent étalé de tout son long sur un Kanda mi-furieux mi-amusé, la paperasse éparpillée tout autour d'eux.

- Yuu ! »

- Que s'est-il passé ? »

- Moyashi s'est senti obligé de me sauter au cou… » soupira le Japonais.

Allen, qui souriait béatement, rougit mais ne se releva pas pour autant.

Lenalee sourit également, attendrie, tandis que Lavi considérait tous les documents qu'ils avaient passé une heure à trier, étalés dans le désordre le plus total.

Kanda observa les deux plus jeunes qui le fixaient, semblants attendre quelque chose. Il leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je suis rentré. »

- Bienvenue à la maison ! » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux d'Allen valait largement de sacrifier à ce petit rituel.

- Hey, les amoureux… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il y a des papiers à ramasser ! Moyashi, tu t'y colles ! »

* * *

Désolée si la fin est un peu… absente. Je ne savais pas trop comment le terminer.

Si la version heureuse vous a plu, tant mieux. Parce que le chapitre suivant risque d'être moins bien. Beaucoup moins bien.

* * *


	20. Retour 2

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Retour, version bad end.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : Ben… dans celui-ci, peut-être T : y a mention de yaoi, un peu de sang… et quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais je l'espère…

Genre : deathfic.

Note : et voilà le petit frère… allez, j'ai dit qu'après celui-là je n'en écrivais plus de tristes.

* * *

- Allen-kun. »

L'exorciste leva la tête de son repas. Son visage s'éclaira quand il reconnut ses amis.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez en retard ! Il y a un problème ? »

- Nii-san te demande… » commença Lenalee. Elle ne put continuer.

Lavi passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tête baissée.

- Yuu est rentré. »

o0o0o

- … les traqueurs ont été décimés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas appelé du renfort. C'est incroyable qu'il ait réussi à rentrer seul dans son état. On t'a envoyé chercher directement, mais…

Les paroles de Komui glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre.

Allen fixait le corps immobile dans ce lit, les draps imbibés de sang, les cheveux défaits sur l'oreiller, la plaie béante au niveau de la poitrine.

C'était impossible. Invraisemblable. Kanda ne pouvait pas mourir.

D'un instant à l'autre, il allait ouvrir les yeux et le traiter d'abruti de Moyashi, il en était sûr.

Il allait le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen fit un pas, un autre, posa la main sur la couverture. Ses doigts frôlèrent la joue encore tiède de son amant, ses mèches noires, sans qu'il se réveille. Il lui prit la main, mais elle resta inerte dans la sienne.

Quelqu'un lui toucha le bras. Il se retourna et aperçut Lavi.

- Il a dit de te le rendre » répéta le roux.

Dans sa main ouverte, un ruban rouge.

Allen le prit, sans le nouer à son cou. Sans pleurer. Il était au-delà des larmes.

Il eut l'impression que tout autour de lui était devenu gris, assourdi et froid.

C'était fini.

Kanda était rentré.

Kanda ne rentrerait plus jamais.

* * *

(C'est juste une fin alternative du chapitre précédent… la fic, je la continue, avec un Kanda au mieux de sa forme. Je file avant les menaces de mort…)

* * *


	21. Maladie

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Dis « Aaah »

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste, et là j'appelle ça du crack…

Note : je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent. Vraiment, désolée ^^'' Et non, Kanda ne ressuscitera pas dans celui-là.

Mais j'avais bien marqué que ce one-shot n'avait aucun rapport avec le reste de la fic… Kanda est tout à fait vivant, et je continuerai à l'embêter avec mes drabbles tant que j'aurai des idées. Le pauvre ^^

Merci à Minuit, Sednareinedeseaux, Sakisha, Chisato-chan, Shadowkan Shai, Elaelle et Hoshi-Uchiwa de ne pas m'en avoir (trop) voulu… J'espère que cette suite vous plaira mieux ! (quoique je ne vois pas pourquoi : elle n'est pas triste, mais elle est franchement débile !)

* * *

- Atchoum ! »

- A tes souhaits. »

- Tu sais que c'est la sixième fois que tu éternues, Moyashi ? T'aurais pas attrapé quelque chose ? »

Kanda leva le nez de ses soba. En face de lui, Moyashi renifla et secoua la tête, très occupé à faire diminuer son énorme pile de nourriture.

Lenalee et Miranda le regardèrent, un peu inquiètes, mais il semblait en très bonne santé. Les joues un peu rouges, peut-être.

- Non, je vais bien » assura Allen après avoir réussi à avaler. « Mais je n'ai plus faim. »

Silence choqué. Toute la tablée – c'est à dire notre fine équipe de quatre plus Miranda, Krory, Marie, et malheureusement Chaoji – se retourna vers lui.

Allen n'avait pas faim ? Après seulement trois assiettes ? Kanda jeta un œil au plafond : bizarrement, non, le monde n'était pas en train de s'écrouler.

Le Japonais retrouva ses esprits le premier. Il plaqua une main sur son front, l'autre sur celui de Moyashi, qui éternua pour la septième fois.

- T'as de la fièvre, abruti ! »

- Abruti toi-même ! »

Aucune répartie. Il devait vraiment être malade.

Kanda se leva, attrapa l'albinos et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre comme un sac (1) pour le flanquer au lit sous une bonne couverture.

(On comprit vite qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un très gros rhume ; après quelques jours, Allen n'avait plus rien. Mais il menaça son petit ami de le cloîtrer à son tour dans sa chambre s'il le voyait un jour ne serait-ce que renifler.)

(Quant à ceux qui se demandèrent pourquoi Kanda avait réagi de cette façon par rapport à Allen – c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Chaoji, il faut un cerveau pour se poser des questions après tout – Lavi leur sortit une histoire légèrement incohérente sur leur relations que tout le monde eut la gentillesse ou la crédulité d'accepter.)

* * *

(1) : en clair il l'a balancé sur son épaule en se fichant totalement de ses protestations… pas comme dans "Who is a bad boy" puisque Moyashi fait quand même presque sa taille mais un peu de cette manière.

* * *


	22. Matsuri

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Matsuri (un matsuri est une de ces fêtes traditionnelles japonaises, où on se promène en yukata et on gagne des poisons rouges…)

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste. UA, ici, et fluff.

Note : je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent. Vraiment, désolée ^^'' Et non, Kanda ne ressuscitera pas dans celui-là.

Mais j'avais bien marqué que ce one-shot n'avait aucun rapport avec le reste de la fic… Kanda est tout à fait vivant, et je continuerai à l'embêter avec mes drabbles tant que j'aurai des idées. Le pauvre ^^

* * *

Le cerisier du jardin était en fleurs. Pour l'admirer même à cette heure tardive, on avait suspendu des lampions au toit, en plus des lucioles qui se regroupaient près des buissons, au bord de la rivière.

Sur le chemin, deux petites silhouettes avançaient main dans la main : l'une, toute de noir vêtue, de ses longs cheveux à ses habits, qui marchait calmement, grignotant une pomme piquée sur un bâton ; et l'autre, en yukata rose pâle, agitant gaiement un éventail , qui chantait d'une voix cristalline.

- Sennen ko wa sagashiteru… Daijina hatto sagashiteru… Anata wa atari dashikameyo…

Le petit chanteur attrapa son camarade et tenta de l'entraîner dans une ronde. L'autre le laissa le faire tournoyer, maintenant tant bien que mal sa friandise de sa main libre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux assis sur l'herbe.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs s'adossa au cerisier. Son frère posa la tête sur ses genoux, mais resta couché pour que le jardin arrête de bouger dans tous les sens. Il joua un peu avec son éventail puis ses mouvements se ralentirent pour finalement cesser. L'aîné caressa sa tignasse blanche comme on câline un chat.

C'est dans cette position que leur mère les trouva. Sa voix fit lever la tête au petit garçon.

- Ren, Mana, il est temps de rentrer. Cho est déjà repartie. »

- Où est Papa ? »

- Papa est occupé à s'entraîner à la poursuite avec Lavi, ça ne devrait plus lui prendre très longtemps. Il m'a semblé entendre parler de ne pas donner du sake aux enfants… »

- Euh… c'était son idée » rougit le petit Ren. « Et moi, j'en ai pas bu. »

Allen lui ébouriffa les cheveux, attendri. Il souleva son cadet et le prit dans ses bras sans le réveiller.

Ren le suivit, agrippé au pan de son yukata gris brodé. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et il se retrouva juché sur les épaules de son père.

- Oh, Lavi est déjà mort ? »

- Sa femme l'achèvera » répondit Kanda d'un air satisfait. « Elle n'a pas apprécié qu'il fasse miauler la gamine. »

- M'man » appela Ren, qui commençait lui aussi à fatiguer.

- Oui ? »

- Je voudrais une petite sœur. »

Allen le regarda, assez surpris, mais il dormait déjà. Il échangea un regard intrigué avec Kanda. Le kendoka lui sourit, suggestif.

- Quand c'est demandé si gentiment… »

* * *

Chibi : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu Nana, « Ren » s'écrit avec le kanji « lotus ». En clair, je me suis pas foulée ^^''

Kanda : des…

Allen : des…enfants ??

Kanda : et c'est Moyashi qui…

Allen : je ne veux même pas l'imaginer… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, auteur débile ?

Chibi sifflote et ne répond pas. (qu'ils sont mignons quand on les choque un petit peu…)

* * *


	23. Langage

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Parlez-vous Yullen ? ^^

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : petit drabble inspiré par Color et par Miss Osaki (Nana, t'es un vampire ! ^^). Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même s'il est un peu brouillon.

* * *

Lavi se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sous le regard réprobateur de son grand-père. (On n'est pas à la Congrégation ici. En mission, on sait se tenir. Ah, ces jeunes.)

- J'ai trop faim ! Si on ne trouve pas demain, je rentre tout seul. Eh, Allen, attends qu'on se soit servis pour vider le plat !! »

- Passe-moi ça, Moyashi. »

- 'ardon » fit Allen en poussant le plat vers Lavi et la bouteille vers Kanda. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » ajouta-t-il après avoir avalé.

- Pour ? »

- La récupération de l'Innocence, baka usagi. Tu vois autre chose ? »

(vraiment besoin que je précise qui a dit ça ? ^^)

- On pourrait retourner là-bas » proposa l'albinos.

Kanda le regarda et leva deux doigts, puis se reconcentra sur son assiette. (Assiette de nouilles. Même pas de soba. Tu parles d'une auberge.)

- Ah, oui, ça me paraît bien. Et après, comme d'habitude ? »

Hochement de tête.

Lavi releva la tête de son plat, perplexe.

- J'ai rien compris. »

- On parlait faire deux groupes de deux : vous deux, vous retourneriez à l'endroit qu'on a visité ce matin, et Kanda et moi, on s'occuperait de l'autre – ce cimetière dont Chitose-san nous a parlé tout à l'heure. Ensuite, on se retrouve et on va frapper chez cette femme qui a perdu son mari récemment.

- Ne me dis pas que vous venez de décider tout ça en trois secondes… »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris.

- Ben, si. »

- Mais… comment vous faites pour vous comprendre ? » balbutia Lavi, bouche bée. « Il manque la moitié des mots ! »

- Ah ? Je ne sais pas, ça me semblait évident. »

Kanda lui jeta un coup d'oeil relativement neutre (c'est-à-dire, juste _un peu_ rabaissant). Allen se contenta d'un coup de coude et d'un regard que le roux ne sut pas interpréter, accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin qui se refléta bientôt sur le visage de notre taciturne préféré.

Lavi soupira, le moral quelque part au niveau du sous-sol. Mission pourrie. Journée pourrie. Et maintenant ces deux-là qui communiquaient par le regard, genre amoureux exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que les autres ne reçoivent pas.

- Lenalee, tu me manques _beaucoup_ » marmonna-t-il. Pas trop fort, quand même. Komui serait capable de l'entendre d'au-delà de la Manche.

* * *

Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je le voulais. Mais bon.

Pour Minuit : je n'en sais rien ^^ c'était pas un UA pour rien. Hm… disons que c'est une Innocence qui a permis la fabrication des enfants, pourquoi pas ? ^^

* * *


	24. Intérêt

Auteur : ChibiKitsu, le retour.

Titre : Allen version Naru

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : s'il y a un petit chat-écureuil du nom de Naru qui passe ici, tu devrais reconnaître ^^ surtout ne te vexe pas ^^ (c'est juste que je trouve ça tellement mignon que ça m'a donné une idée ^^").

A Sakisha : ce n'est pas l'OS avec Cross, et il n'est pas pour tout de suite parce que j'en avais déjà deux autres de prévus après celui-ci, mais je pense avoir trouvé un début d'idée. Ce serait donc pour le chapitre 27. J'y travaille, promis ! ^^

* * *

C'était une belle journée, le temps étant exceptionnellement chaud pour la saison. Ils avaient réussi une mission avec brio la veille, malgré une attaque assez dangereuse d'un Akuma qui avait forcé Allen à passer la nuit à l'hôpital local. Les deux traqueurs qui les accompagnaient étaient repartis dès l'Innocence récupérée, renvoyés par Kanda. (1)

Allen, sorti de la clinique sans rien de plus grave qu'un bandage autour de la tête, regardait partout avec des airs de gamin. Son aîné ignorait tant bien que mal ses débordements, même s'il avait la désagréable impression de promener un chiot jappant après tout ce qu'il voyait pour aller le renifler.

L'albinos se saisit tout à coup de son bras et lui sourit.

- Kanda, je t'aime. »

Ledit Kanda le toisa, un sourcil levé. Allen sourit de plus belle, d'un air un chouïa trop gentil et innocent pour être honnête.

- Tu m'aimes ? » continua-t-il.

Le Japonais regarda autour de lui. Maisons, école, maisons… Ah. Trouvé.

- Ca ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant la pâtisserie.

Allen eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. Kanda soupira.

- Fallait le dire si tu voulais une glace, Moyashi. »

o0o0o

Léchant consciencieusement un cornet d'une bonne dizaine de boules (je ne vous dis pas la tête du marchand devant la commande…), Allen s'agrippa de l'autre main au bras de Kanda.

- Tu es fâché ? » fit-il entre deux coups de langue.

Le kendoka le regarda. Allen attendait sa réponse avec un petit air de chaton inquiet et de la glace sur le bout du nez. Il soupira de nouveau.

- Non. »

- Super ! Alors, tu me payes des dango ?

* * *

1 : qui n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de 1) ne plus les avoir dans les pieds, parce qu'ils ne servaient de toute façon à rien, 2) charger quelqu'un d'autre de faire le rapport à (ce taré de) Komui ( 3) rester seul avec Moyashi, mais ça faut pas le dire).

Allen : c'est moi ou tu passes ton temps à me comparer à des animaux ?

Chibi : c'est toi, non ? Remercie au lieu de râler.

/oblige Allen à s'incliner avec elle/

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

* * *


	25. Jalousie

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : Jalousie.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : merci encore pour les reviews ! Mes chevilles vont finir par enfler ^^

Je n'ai pas su répondre à Minuit : non, Komui n'est pas au courant. La preuve, Lavi n'est pas encore mort ^^ Mais pour le reste, tu as raison sur toute la ligne ^^ Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Ce groupe de filles n'avait strictement rien à faire près du bureau de Komui. Ce devaient être des traqueuses, songea Allen : en tous cas, elles en portaient les vêtements. Apparemment très impressionnées de voir des exorcistes, elles les observaient en chuchotant.

Lavi semblait flatté par leur intérêt. Il leur fit un clin d'œil, et elles rougirent en étouffant – mal – un couinement. (1) Allen sentit Lenalee se raidir à côté de lui.

Il toucha le bras de Lavi pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter à draguer, et ce geste fit se porter sur lui l'attention des filles. Il rougit, ne sachant pas comment partir sans se montrer trop amical ou trop impoli avec des personnes qui n'avaient que le tort d'être des petites nouvelles.

« Mignon » entendit-il murmurer. Il saisit quelques autres mots comme « trop beaux », « boy's love » ou « le beau brun ténébreux derrière ».

Les filles reculèrent soudain avec un bel ensemble, une expression de frayeur sur le visage. Allen sentit Kanda passer un bras autour de sa taille et devina qu'il leur lançait son meilleur regard assassin. (2)

- Ceci est à moi » fit-il d'un ton polaire. « On ne touche pas. »

Elles firent oui de la tête, tremblantes.

Le Japonais s'éloigna, entraînant Allen à sa suite, et celui-ci le laissa faire, tout surpris.

- Et toi, tu viens avec moi » ordonna Lenalee en saisissant le poignet de Lavi. « Non mais. »

* * *

1 : quelque chose comme un condensé de « oh mon dieu qu'il est beau il m'a regardéééeeee », sur le mode suraigu.

2 : pas celui avec le démon flottant au dessus de la tête, mais presque.

* * *


	26. Fleur

Titre : les achats de fleurs d'un lotus et d'une pousse de soja.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : et encore une mission où ils sont tous les trois… C'est pas très réaliste tout ça. Enfin…

* * *

- C'est joli » déclara Lavi devant l'étal du fleuriste. « Je vais en ramener une à Lenalee, ça lui fera plaisir ! »

- Nous sommes en mission » grommela Kanda, « pas en vacances. »

- En _fin_ de mission ! Et brillamment réussie ! Ca mérite un bouquet pour Lenalee. »

- Touriste. »

- Rabat-joie ! » répliqua l'archiviste en désignant l'arrangement de fleurs qu'il voulait au marchand. « Tiens, pourquoi tu n'en prendrais pas ? Une plante en pot, par exemple, pour égayer ta chambre ! »

_- Parce que. »_

Et le kendoka accompagna sa réponse catégorique d'un regard mauvais vers Allen.

Ce dernier déglutit, gêné. Les fleurs n'étaient pas vraiment un sujet à aborder avec Kanda depuis qu'il l'avait surpris, la semaine précédente, à essayer d'ouvrir l'étrange sablier en verre qu'il gardait dans sa chambre. Malgré ses protestations (« Mais c'était juste pour arroser ta fleur ! Elle va faner si on ne s'en occupe pas, non ? Et puis j'aurais pu ramasser tous les pétales qui sont tombés, pour les jeter, tu vois ? »), l'albinos s'était fait mettre dehors et avait subi la mauvaise (enfin, pire que d'habitude) humeur de Kanda.

- On pourrait peut-être… » tenta-t-il.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux » trancha Kanda. « Mais ça reste dans _ta_ chambre. »

En déplorant le fichu caractère de son amant, Allen paya son pot de chrysanthèmes.

* * *

Chibi : nom mais vous imaginez, vous, la chambre de YuYuu avec des fleurs partout…. Non XD


	27. Oups

Titre : pris sur le fait.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : ça y est ! Voilà le chapitre, Sakisha ! C'était un défi intéressant d'introduire Cross dans un OS, ça m'a donné envie d'essayer avec Road.

* * *

Ca avait commencé comme une dispute habituelle, puis Kanda avait décidé d'y couper court en bâillonnant Moyashi de la meilleure des manières, et l'autre ne s'était pas défendu. Ils étaient donc en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir.

Le mur de pierre dans son dos était froid, mais Allen était bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Le couloir était désert, ils étaient tranquilles. Personne ne pouvait les voir…

- Tiens tiens, que c'est romantique.

…du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Allen se pétrifia en reconnaissant la voix. Il risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Kanda, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait voir.

Nonchalamment appuyé au mur, la cigarette au bec et son grand chapeau crânement enfoncé sur ses longs cheveux rouges, il les regardait d'un air narquois.

Son maître. Le maréchal Marian Cross.

- Ca tombe très bien que tu sois là, _baka deshi_ » poursuivit Cross. « J'avais un truc à te refiler, et quelque chose me dit que tu vas accepter. De toute façon, c'est un ordre. »

Timcampy voletait joyeusement autour de lui. Il tendit une feuille à l'albinos, devenu plus blanc que ses cheveux au souvenir de tout ce que ce maître tyrannique lui avait déjà _refilé_. Un lion à ramener, des millions de corvées, un bon coup de marteau sur la tête, un monceau de dettes pharaoniques, j'en passe et des meilleures…

Allen prit le papier d'une main tremblante.

C'était une liste. Une liste de… factures. Oh mon dieu, les séries de nombres à plus de cinq chiffres, là, c'était… les _prix_ ?

- Kanda ? » demanda Allen d'une toute petite voix au kendoka légèrement alarmé.

- Quoi ? »

- Tu sais jouer au poker ? »

* * *

J'ai peur d'avoir rendu Cross un peu OOC… et il n'apparaît finalement pas beaucoup. J'espère que ça te satisfera tout de même…

Merci d'avoir lu !

* * *


	28. Xover

* * *

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : drabble inter-dimensionnel.

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages présents dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste. UA, cross-overs.

Note : intervention de personnages d'autres mangas ici (dont ? gagné, du Clamp !). C'est peut-être moins drôle si vous ne connaissez pas les séries.

Je n'ai pas répondu à Minuit et Gekigami, mais merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est dur la période des révisions… Tant mieux si ça vous change un peu les idées ^^

On dirait que je me suis mal exprimée dans le dernier drabble… Allen ne veut pas ruiner Kanda au poker ! Comme si ça pouvait suffi à rembourser ne serait-ce qu'un centième des dettes de Cross… Il espère plutôt qu'en s'y mettant à deux ils auront fini avant 80 ans ^^ (mais elle est pas mal du tout l'idée du strip-poker ^^).

Eh... attendez... le "103", là... c'est les... les reviews ??? /s'évanouit/

* * *

- Regarde, Tôya ! Ce type a les mêmes cheveux que toi ! »

Allen se retourna pour voir qui criait aussi fort, et aperçut deux garçons de leur âge. L'un des deux, franchement mal placé pour parler de cheveux avec ses drôles de mèches blondes (1), pointait Kanda du doigt, excité comme un gosse.

- Kanda » appela-t-il. « Tu as un admirateur. »

- C'est quoi cette connerie ? » fit le Japonais en se retournant lui aussi. « Tu connais cet ahuri ? »

- Non, mais lui a l'air… Oh ! Un mini-Kanda !!! »

En effet, le deuxième garçon, bien qu'il ne ressemble que très peu à Kanda (il avait l'air tout sage et portait un pull violet assez bizarre), avait les mêmes cheveux noirs bleutés, mais coupés courts.

- Un mini-Kanda ! » répéta Allen, hilare. « C'est trop mignon ! Ce ne serait pas ton frère caché ? »

- Très drôle. »

L'autre garçon regarda le mi-blond, se demandant ce qui prenait celui qui était à l'évidence son petit ami. Kanda, agacé, détourna la tête.

- Ca te fait rire ? Eh bien regarde, il y a _ton_ frère caché là-bas, Moyashi. »

L'albinos suivit son regard pour découvrir un autre duo, sur le trottoir d'en face, comportant un lycéen aux cheveux blancs hérissés qui semblait n'avoir jamais touché ou même vu un peigne de sa vie. Il avait une allure bien plus bagarreuse que lui, et ses yeux n'étaient pas argentés mais d'une couleur jaune-doré assez voyante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » aboya-t-il.

Celui qui l'accompagnait lui dona un coup sur le crâne en marmonnant « Akatsuki, tiens-toi tranquille ».

Allen s'apprêtait à faire remarquer que ce Chinois n'était pas sans avoir un petit air de Kanda lui aussi… quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau encore plus étonnant.

Une petite chose rose bruyante et remuante (2) marchait à côté d'une fillette. Une fillette aux longues couettes noir-bleu lisses et à la mine renfrognée.

Yuu en fille !

Allen, ébahi et amusé, la désigna au kendoka.

Silence. Regard noir.

Kanda fixa la gamine et l'albinos, l'air de se demander lequel des deux il tuerait en premier. Puis, décidant peut-être que ça ne valait pas de sortir Mugen, il empoigna le Moyashi par le bras et fit demi-tour d'un pas vif, vers la Congrégation.

- Qui c'est, tous ceux-là ? » demanda Sumomo.

Kotoko haussa les épaules.

- Cherche pas. Ils sont bizarres.

* * *

1 : parce que toi, t'es mieux placé peut-être ? C'est pas que j'aime pas ta tignasse blanche, mais c'est pas courant… (ne pas penser à l'AR, ne PAS penser à l'AR).

2 : non, ce n'est pas Yachiru ^^

Alors… Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de la couleur des yeux de Chika mais sur les illustrations ça a l'air d'être ça. Et c'est évidemment un UA, parce qu'à part les couples Hika/Aki et Chika/Shito, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient se rencontrer.

Voilà, votre avis ?


	29. Road

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : Road.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : un chapitre spécial Road ! Je l'adore, cette « gamine ». Par contre, ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils font tous là, je n'en sais rien. ^^

* * *

- Quoi ?! Nooon !! » s'écria Road en se jetant au cou d'Allen. « Il est à moi ! Je ne partage pas ! »

- Aïe ! Lâche-moi ! »

- Road-tama ! »

- _Mon_ Allen ! »

- Mais que c'est mignon » se moqua Lavi. « Le petit Moyashi à sa Road. »

- Oh c'est bon, tu rirais moins à ma place-ahhhh ! Road ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, ça va pas non ? »

- Je t'embrasse ! » répondit la fillette Noah comme si c'était évident. « Enfin, j'essaie. Tu veux pas arrêter de te tortiller ? »

- Dans tes rêves » coupa Kanda, sortant son Mugen. « Réessaie et je t'envoie direct en enfer. »

- Road-tamaaa ! Vous ne pouvez pas embrasser un exorciste ! Le Prince Millénaire sera mécontent ! Rentrons vite, leroo ! » supplia le parapluie qui tentait de la tirer loin de tous ces exorcistes.

- Sérieusement, à ta place je les écouterais. Yuu va se mettre en colère, et… Me fais pas cette tête-là, Yuu, je te soutiens ! »

Devant l'opposition générale, Road se décrocha à regrets d'Allen. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, une petite moue boudeuse sur la figure, comme pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

Puis soudain elle parut avoir une idée. Son visage s'éclaira, et elle se tourna vers l'autre fille du groupe.

- Et toi, Lenalee-chan, je peux t'embrasser ? »

* * *

Tiens, qui est-ce que ça choquerait si elle essayait ? ^^ Ca pourrait être amusant.

Lavi : ah oui ? /sort le marteau/ Hi ban….

Chibi : euh, oui, bon, je m'en vais moi… vite…

* * *


	30. Rôle

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : Fatalité.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec la première réplique d'Allen, je tiens à le dire ! ^^

* * *

- Une prophétie ? Arrête, Lavi. On dirait un mauvais roman. »

Le futur bookman, étalé sur le lit de Lenalee, haussa les épaules.

- C'est en tout cas ce que mon grand-père pense des propos d'Hevlaska.

- Ce serait bien » fit Lenalee en souriant. « Cela signifierait que nous allons gagner. »

- Et surtout que c'est Moyashi qui gagnera, quoi qu'on fasse. Comme si on ne servait à rien. »

Ses deux amis se penchèrent vers lui pour lui taper sur la tête.

- Pour un Bookman, tu n'es vraiment pas malin ! Même si ce devait être à moi de tuer le Comte, il y a toujours des Akuma et des Noah, et ils ne vont pas disparaître comme ça, par magie ! Si c'est un exploit que tu veux, tu auras toutes les occasions qu'il te faut ! »

- Et tu crois peut-être qu'Allen-kun vaincra le Comte tout seul ? Nous continuerons à nous battre, ne serait-ce que pour le protéger ! »

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter » plaisanta Lavi. « Si c'est le destin, c'est le destin. »

La voix de Kanda, allongé sur le tapis, s'éleva brusquement.

- Le destin, c'est des conneries. »

Trois têtes se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Tu crois ? » fit Lenalee.

- Je reconnais que prédire l'avenir peut sembler complètement idiot, mais tout de même… » murmura Allen, songeur. « Je suppose que chacun a son rôle à jouer. »

- Et quel serait le mien ? » demanda le kendoka, légèrement moqueur.

- Toi ? Facile ! Tu es là pour me frapper et me traiter d'abruti de Moyashi si je prends la grosse tête. »

Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Si ça implique que je reste près de toi, ça me conviendrait pas mal. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà… J'espère que vous avez aimé ces trois drabbles, parce que ce sont les derniers.

Allen et Kanda : enfin !

Les derniers avant la fin juin, je veux dire.

A&K : et m…

Je m'excuse platement /se prosterne/ à celles qui suivent ma fic et ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews. Mais j'aurai très peu de temps pour écrire, et encore moins pour taper, jusqu'à la fin des examens. Cette fic est donc en pause en attendant qu'ils soient enfin terminés… (et ils ne sont pas encore commencés que j'en ai déjà marre…)

Merci encore d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *


	31. Dispute

Auteur : ChibiKitsu.

Titre : Dispute (il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour).

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : T pour celui-ci, pour mention de mort violente.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste. Un poil plus sérieux ici.

Note : Et voilà, les examens sont terminées, et j'ai un paquet de nouvelles idées à écrire, à commencer par le retour des drabbles. ^^

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur thème pour recommencer… mais tant pis ^^ Merci à celles qui ont reviewé les derniers chapitres et à celles qui les ont lus ! Enjoy !

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique dans toute la Congrégation, du Grand Intendant au plus petit traqueur, qu'Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda ne pouvaient passer une heure – voire une minute – ensemble sans se disputer. Pour n'importe quel motif. Une remarque ou une simple attitude de l'autre, leurs différences de conviction et de caractère, parfois même une provocation en règle, sous forme de plaisanterie. Leur mise en couple n'avait quasiment rien changé à cela, ce qui expliquait, avec la nature très peu démonstrative de Kanda, que personne excepté Lavi et Lenalee ne connaisse la nature de leur relation.

(Encore que Krory, Miranda et Marie, bien que naïfs ou aveugles, étaient tout sauf idiots et assez proches d'eux pour se douter de quelque chose.)

Lenalee disait d'eux qu'ils aimaient se disputer, et même si très peu de gens auraient osé intervenir dans une de ces querelles, à peu près tout le monde s'était habitué à entendre fréquemment hurler « Kono teme Moyashi !! » et « C'est Allen, crétin de Bakanda pas fichu de retenir un nom !! »

C'est pourquoi, quand les deux exorcistes, une fois de plus de retour de mission, rejoignirent leurs amis au repas, ceux-ci sentirent tous que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Allen se laissa tomber à la place que Lenalee lui avait gardée, maussade, tandis que Kanda poussait sans ménagement le parasite – ah non, Chaoji – pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Au lieu de se charger d'électricité comme d'habitude, l'atmosphère se refroidit d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

- Yuu ? » appela Lavi.

Le Japonais l'ignora royalement, et planta ses baguettes dans son assiette de soba comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

- Bon retour, Allen-kun » tenta Lenalee. « Votre mission s'est bien passée ? »

Allen lui adressa un sourire visiblement forcé en marmonnant que oui, aucun problème.

- Tu es sûr ? »

- Certain » répondit l'albinos d'une voix plus ferme. « A part que Kanda s'est senti obligé de jouer les ordures, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Six paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers ledit Kanda.

- Sans le stupide accès d'héroïsme de Moyashi, ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire » répliqua celui-ci en continuant à massacrer ses pâtes.

- Peut-être que l'''accès d'héroïsme'' était justifié et qu'il fallait être totalement mauvais et insensible pour l'empêcher » fit Allen d'un ton tout aussi glacial.

- Peut-être fallait-il juste être sensé » persifla Kanda.

Le reste de la tablée les observait, incertain, regardant tour à tour celui qui parlait. Les voir ainsi s'accuser froidement, tendus mais gardant chacun avec obstination les yeux fixés sur son assiette, était stressant, oppressant même. Miranda commença à trembler.

- Laisser mourir un petit garçon n'avait rien de sensé ! » s'emporta l'albinos.

- Le sauver et perdre un exorciste non plus. Nous sommes envoyés pour détruire les Akuma.

Allen se leva brusquement et tourna des yeux furieux vers Kanda.

- Je te déteste » souffla-t-il.

Il reposa avec bruit ses couverts et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour les autres.

Peut-être étaient-ils trop différents, finalement.

* * *

Ce n'était pas expliqué très clairement, mais il s'est passé à peu près la même chose que dans le tome trois, quand Allen crie sur Lenalee parce qu'elle l'a empêché de sauver un Akuma.

J'essaie de faire des chapitres plus ou moins indépendants, mais je ne vais pas les laisser comme ça… au 32, ça s'arrange ^^

Merci pour la lecture !

* * *


	32. Réconciliation

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : et voilà, comment casser tout le travail pour faire sérieux du chapitre précédent en retombant dans le fleur bleue. Mais bon, vu le thème… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

Je n'ai pas les tomes du manga sous la main, et je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai déformé les paroles de Lenalee.

* * *

Cela durait depuis une semaine.

Depuis une semaine, Kanda était encore plus agressif et asocial qu'à l'ordinaire, au point qu'on ne pouvait presque plus lui adresser la parole sans risquer de se faire tuer.

Depuis une semaine, Allen se montrait renfermé, distant, furieux et instable. Et malheureux comme les pierres.

La gentillesse, les tentatives pour les dérider, les sermons ou les menaces de leurs amis n'avaient eu aucun effet.

Au bout de cette semaine infernale, Lenalee en eut assez. Elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Allen et entra sans attendre de réponse. Son ami était là, assis contre le mur, les pieds sur le lit. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et attendit, sans un mot. Le silence s'installa. Elle ne le brisa pas.

Après quelque temps, Allen se mit à parler bas, comme pour lui-même.

- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. »

Lenalee ne manifesta aucune réaction.

- Je ne peux pas » répéta l'exorciste. « Il connaissait mon objectif, il savait que c'était important pour moi. Il savait ce que je voulais. » Sa voix trembla. «Je croyais qu'il comprenait. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui en vouloir ! »

- Tu ne m'en veux plus, à moi. Si ? »

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu as oublié ce que je t'avais confié » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix paisible.

Cette fois, il releva les yeux vers elle, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Une nuit, avant de partir pour le Japon. Nous avions parlé… Je t'avais dit que j'étais une monstrueuse égoïste. Que le monde, pour moi, était vous tous, pas la terre. Et que si quelqu'un sur cette terre devait souffrir pour que vous, vous alliez bien, ça ne comptait pas à côté. » Un silence. « Qu'entre sauver quelqu'un au prix de ta vie et t'empêcher de le faire, je choisirais la solution où tu ne meurs pas. »

Allen accusa le coup. Un instant, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était troublé, puis il se détourna.

- Ce n'est pas pareil » fit-il d'une voix qui manquait de conviction.

- Si. »

Elle se leva et posa la main sur ses cheveux blancs.

- Et je serais vraiment triste si tu m'en voulais. »

Allen voulut protester que ''triste'' ne rentrait pas dans le vocabulaire de Kanda, mais ne dit rien. Lenalee lui caressa gentiment la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Au revoir, Allen-kun » fit-elle en sortant.

Il acquiesça, pensif, et elle sourit.

o0o0o

Le même jour, Miranda tomba nez à nez avec Kanda dans un couloir. Elle frissonna et se maudit pour avoir tourné sans vérifier ; si le kendoka était énervé (et il l'était toujours), elle était déjà quasi-morte.

Kanda ne lui accorda pas un coup d'oeil.

Figée, elle le vit passer devant elle, le regard noir. Au moment où il allait sortir de son champ de vision en passant le coin, elle retrouva sa voix.

- V-vous êtes toujours fâché avec Allen-kun ? » demanda-t-elle d'un trait comme elle se serait jetée à la mer.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Il… Il est… malheureux » poursuivit-elle. « Vraiment. »

Elle s'attendait à une menace, voire à une tentative de meurtre, mais Kanda se contenta de la regarder sans mot dire. Finalement, il inclina la tête comme pour un salut ou un remerciement et s'en fut.

Miranda resta dix minutes appuyée au mur, les jambes en coton.

o0o0o

Allen avait suivi Lenalee qui désirait sortir se promener, et se retrouvait dans un parc, au bord d'un petit étang. La jeune fille l'avait quitté quelques minutes en lui demandant d'attendre pendant qu'elle allait leur chercher quelque chose à boire.

Un bruit attira son attention et le sortit de sa contemplation distraite de l'eau. Lavi traînait par le bras un Kanda visiblement récalcitrant, s'efforçant de l'attirer dans sa direction. Voyant qu'il les regardait, le roux prit la mine gênée de celui qui s'est fait surprendre, et donna une grande poussée dans le dos du Japonais avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Kanda se retrouva à côté d'Allen, qui se remit à fixer la surface de l'étang. Coup monté. Eh bien il ne parlerait pas le premier.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence lourd, puis Kanda chuchota quelque chose qu'i ne comprit pas. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers lui, intrigué. Le Japonais inspira profondément, semblant se forcer à se lancer.

- Je te demande pardon. »

Allen sursauta. Kanda ? _Yuu Kanda_, le pire asocial de tout les temps, _s'excusait_ ? Quand est-ce qu'on était passé dans la quatrième dimension ?

Il le fixait toujours, incrédule. Kanda soutenait son regard. Allen sut ce qu'il voulait lui répondre.

- Je ne te pardonne pas » déclara-t-il calmement.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils. Il s'approcha de lui, main levée, un pas, deux pas, encore plus près… Kanda eut un mouvement de recul qu'Allen renforça en posant doucement la main sur sa poitrine avant de pousser de toutes ses forces. Le Japonais bascula en arrière dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures.

Allen toisa de haut son rival, assis dans l'eau, l'air ébahi, et ne put se retenir de rire.

- Maintenant, tu es excusé. »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Kanda, mi-vexé mi-amusé, en profita pour le tirer vers lui plutôt que le contraire. Ce fut le tour de l'albinos d'être trempé, sans que cela ne chasse son sourire.

Il se demanda distraitement si Lenalee avait choisi l'endroit exprès pour cela. Elle était assez fine pour l'avoir deviné. Puis il l'oublia : ils avaient une semaine à rattraper.

* * *

Mais, il est super long ce chapitre… je viens d'exploser mon nombre de mots, ce ne sont pas du tout des drabbles… je ferai plus attention pour les prochains, c'est décidé.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu !

* * *


	33. Tyki

Titre : Visite.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : voilà, Tyki c'est fait ^^ J'ai essayé de coller à ce qu'on m'avait demandé mais aussi d'être un peu originale, parce que l'idée que j'avais pour faire apparaître Tyki ressemblait vraiment trop à celle du chapitre 25… J'espère que ça a marché.

* * *

- Moyashi ! » aboya Kanda, exaspéré. « Nous sommes en mission, pas aux courses ! »

- J'arrive, j'arrive… » répondit sans aucune conviction l'albinos, planté devant la vitrine d'une pâtisserie.

Kanda soupira et s'apprêta à partir devant en le laissant baver tout seul. Allen ne le remarqua même pas, occupé à manger des yeux les gâteaux présentés.

- Hm… Appétissant. »

Il sursauta. Juste à côté de lui se tenait Tyki Mikk, apparemment surgi de nulle part – Allen était sûr qu'il n'était pas là l'instant d'avant. Le Noah le regardait avec un petit sourire inquiétant, et Allen préféra ne pas lui demander ce qu'il trouvait si appétissant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, _gamin. _(1) Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Un sabre apparut soudain tout contre la gorge de Tyki.

- Eh, pas de panique ! Nous ne venons pas chercher une Innocence. »

Road, sortant elle aussi Dieu seul savait d'où, se glissa d'un mouvement félin auprès d'eux.

- Simplement… Passer le temps » poursuivit-elle avec un air suggestif.

- Je vais être clair » déclara Kanda d'une voix glaciale. « On ne touche pas à Moyashi. On ne reluque pas Moyashi. On ne pense même pas à essayer ou je vous tranche en deux. »

- Qui a parlé de Moyashi ? » répliqua Tyki, aventurant une main derrière lui, là où devait se trouver Kanda.

Le kendoka sauta d'un bon mètre en arrière, Mugen pointé vers les deux Noah.

- Je vous déconseille d'essayer cela » fit Allen d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Il rejoignit Kanda, un sourire amical aux lèvres mais l'Innocence activée.

- Je pourrais le prendre mal… »

- A ta guise, Allen-kun » s'inclina Road avec le même sourire. « Nous n'aurons qu'à retenter le coup une prochaine fois. »

Elle se retourna vers Tyki, passant sans transition à une attitude de fillette de neuf ans, et lui demanda de lui payer des bonbons. Les deux exorcistes en profitèrent pour s'esquiver.

- Le prendre mal, hein ? » souffla Kanda, une fois loin.

Allen lui sourit d'un air faussement innocent.

- Ca marche dans les deux sens. »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille du kendoka.

- Ceci est à moi. »

* * *

1 : est-ce que quelqu'un trouve géniale la manière de Tyki de prononcer « _shônen_ » ou je suis la seule ? ^^

On ne voit pas beaucoup Tyki, en fait… ah là là.

* * *


	34. Leçon

Titre : D Gray School.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : j'aime beaucoup celui-ci, il devrait être meilleur que le précédent. Ne vous étonnez pas si c'est bizarre (genre UA), c'est fait exprès.

* * *

Le maître entra dans la classe et claqua la porte avec un bruit de tonnerre. Il s'avança sur le bureau et se planta devant le tableau noir, surplombant de toute sa haute taille ses nouveaux élèves, dont les plus âgés marchaient à peine.

Tous les enfants eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif. L'instant d'avant, la petite classe était gaie, animée et accueillante, avec ses meubles au petit côté démodé et ses murs de couleur claire ; maintenant que cet homme aux manières brusques, qui avait l'air d'un démon avec ses longs cheveux rouges (1), l'emplissait de sa présence, c'était un lieu dangereux.

- Silence ! » ordonna le maître d'une voix ferme.

Les enfants, déjà pas bien grands, perdirent encore dix centimètres en se tassant tous sur eux-mêmes. Il les passa en revue.

Un adorable bout de chou à couettes le regardait candidement, une sucette en bouche. Près d'elle, un gamin un peu plus âgé et une fillette terrorisée et tremblotante qui le fixait comme s'il allait la dévorer toute crue. De l'autre côté, une demi-portion encore plus minuscule que les autres même avec son bonnet à clochette tripotait une balle, interrompu dans son jeu. A l'extrémité de la rangée, un enfant roux tirait sur la queue de cheval d'une petite tête noire déjà râleuse. Et entre les deux… Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage du maître. Victime désignée repérée.

- Puisque tu as si envie de faire l'idiot avec ça, baka deshi, va le faire au coin. Et n'en bouge plus si tu tiens à la vie.

Mortifié et tremblant, l'enfant à la tignasse blanche alla se poster dans le coin de la classe avec sa balle jaune, tête basse et bonnet d'âne sur les cheveux.

Satisfait, Cross se retourna vers le tableau et y inscrivit énergiquement une phrase. Tous les élèves rapetissèrent encore.

- Bien. Première leçon : comment gagner de l'argent pour son maître…

o0o0o

- Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé » acheva Allen, piteux.

Lenalee lui tapota l'épaule, amusée mais compatissante – elle-même se réveillait encore parfois en essayant de fuir Leverrier – tandis que Lavi, plié en deux de rire, cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

Kanda se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as vraiment des rêves bizarres, Moyashi. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu » réussit à placer Lavi entre deux éclats de rire, « je suis sûr que tu y as ta part aussi. »

Ce soir-là, Allen fut trop fatigué pour rêver de quoi que ce soit, mais il eut tout de même une pensée pour le pauvre futur Bookman qui passerait la nuit à l'infirmerie.

* * *

1 : oui, je sais : ses _beaux_ longs cheveux rouges ^^

J'adore ce fanart. Tous les exos version bébé, c'est à mourir de rire. Je vais essayer de le mettre en lien.

(Coup de pub en passant : regardez Pandora Hearts !)

Merci pour votre lecture ^^

* * *


	35. Occiput

Titre : Mais c'est où, l'occiput ?

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : on va encore dire que je regarde trop Tsubasa… Encore un pré-Yullen. Le titre vient de l'épisode sept, pendant l'attaque de Komurin, là où Kanda fait presque de l'humour (en tout cas, si c'en était pas, ça nous a bien fait rire ^^).

Je m'excuse à Minuit : je crois que j'ai oublié de te remercier pour ta review du chapitre 32. Merci, et désolée pour le retard ! Merci à Yuki et à Allen36 (je t'ai répondu dans la section Pandora).

* * *

Une main s'abattit sur le crâne de Kanda avec un joli bruit sec.

Le Japonais se retourna vivement, furieux, et saisit le coupable par le poignet.

- Aha ! » fit l'albinos, triomphant.

Moyashi.

Génial. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de Lavi, voilà que l'autre se mettait aussi en tête de le faire enrager.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » aboya Kanda.

- L'occiput, c'est là. »

Il s'efforça de garder son calme.

- Fiche le camp. »

A comprendre : « Fiche le camp ou c'est sur _ton_ occiput que ça cognera, et avec Mugen ». Allen ne s'y trompa pas. Il baissa la main, l'air déçu. Kanda lui tourna le dos, prêt à s'en aller, mais il le rappela.

- Kanda ! »

Le kendoka se re-retourna, lui lançant son regard noir qui signifiait « quoi _encore_ ? ».

Et se retrouva face à un Moyashi insupportablement content de lui qui lui appuyait sur la joue.

- Souris ! »

Allen attrapa son autre joue et l'étira en une imitation de sourire.

Kanda se força à rester calme. Ne pas lui hurler dessus.

- _Je vais te tuer_ » menaça-t-il.

Lavi apparut soudain derrière Allen, suivi de Lenalee.

- Je te cherchais, Allen-kun ! » appela la jeune fille. « Tu pourrais m'aider à distribuer les tasses de café ? »

- Viens Yuu, 'faut que je te montre un truc » enchaîna Lavi, attrapant Kanda par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Une fois Allen et Lenalee partis, il se laissa aller contre le mur.

- Pfiou ! pauvre Lenalee, je me demande à qui elle va refiler ces tasses supplémentaires. Tu sais que ça devient compliqué de vous empêcher de vous entretuer ? Vous pourriez faire un effort. »

- Dis ça à Moyashi » grommela Kanda. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il aime autant se payer ma tête. »

- Ah non ? » Lavi lui sourit d'un air mystérieux. « T'en fais pas. Tu finiras par piger. »

* * *

C'est un peu OOC, hein ? Mais j'imaginais bien la scène…

* * *


	36. Charme

Titre : question de style totalement inutile.

Disclaimer : ce merveilleux manga et ses bishos appartiennent tous à Hoshino Katsura, je les emprunte juste pour quelques chapitres.

Rating : K+, mention de yaoi mais rien de choquant.

Genre : court, idiot, un peu fétichiste.

Note : oui c'est idiot. Mais c'est marrant. Et l'idée est conforme au fanart, enfin je pense (fanart : Uruhara, sur deviantart. Y a quasi que du Yullen.)

* * *

- Je devrais peut-être me laisser pousser les cheveux » fit soudainement Allen.

Kanda, occupé à nettoyer Mugen, leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Assis à l'autre bout du lit, Allen regardait vers le haut comme s'il cherchait à voir sa frange.

- Comme toi, ou Lenalee avant » poursuivit-il. « C'est plus joli. »

Il rassembla quelques mèches en une sorte de minuscule queue de cheval – de rat plutôt, corrigea Kanda.

- Pas question. »

L'albinos tourna vers lui des yeux étonnés.

- Pourquoi ? »

- Ca ne t'ira pas. »

Allen le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

- Moyashi, tu passes déjà pour un petit vieux de loin et pour une fille de près, tu tiens vraiment à aggraver ton cas ? »

- Merci » bougonna ''Moyashi''. « C'est sûr que tu sais de quoi tu parles à propos de coiffure de fille… »

Il se redressa tout d'un coup.

- Eh… Ce ne serait pas parce que tu me préfères avec les cheveux courts ? »

Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation. Sur le visage du kendoka, ce fut plutôt une très légère teinte de rose.

- … Aussi. »

Il détourna la tête, les yeux braqués sur la lame de son sabre qu'il se remit à astiquer méticuleusement.

Allen s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'entoura de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai dit « je t'aime » ? » protesta Kanda en se débattant.

- A l'instant. »

Il soupira. Inutile de contredire Moyashi quand il était comme ça.

- Tu le prends comme tu veux » déclara-t-il pour couper court à la discussion.

Allen sourit. Le mot était peut-être déplacé, mais quand il réagissait comme ça, il trouvait presque Kanda _mignon_.

* * *

Et pour changer, y a pas de fin ^^''

Je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire la suite avant deux petites semaines, pour cause de vacances (et de la Japan ^^), mais elle arrivera.

Merci pour votre lecture ^^

* * *


	37. Animal

Disclaimer : DGM appartient à Hoshino-sama ! qui recommence bientôt la série ^^

Rating : K+.

Genre : très débile…

Note : petite référence à Twins Story. Naru, écris !

Réponse aux reviews : merci à Claire, Miassia, Parou10 et Anna Uchiwa, à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Et à celles à qui j'ai déjà répondu aussi ! Je m'excuse d'avoir tardé à poster la suite, j'ai eu un léger problème d'ordinateur.

* * *

Yuu Kanda n'était pas, de nature, quelqu'un de bavard. Mais quiconque le connaissait un peu savait qu'il lui arrivait de s'énerver très bruyamment lorsque quelqu'un le poussait dans ses retranchements. Surtout si le quelqu'un était un certain albinos, un lapin exubérant aux cheveux roux ou un savant fou atteint de sister-complex. Et il était assez facile de deviner quand l'explosion allait se produire.

Lavi savait très bien tout cela. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'en tenait aucun compte. C'est pourquoi il continua joyeusement de tresser les longues mèches noires du kendoka (1), sous les yeux de ses amis qui attendaient comme lui de faire leur rapport au Grand Intendant. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

En une seconde, Lavi se retrouva plaqué au mur, la lame de Mugen sous la gorge. Un hurlement retentit dans la Congrégation.

-ENLEVE TES PATTES DE MES CHEVEUX, BAKA USAGI !!!!! » (2)

-Kanda ! » protestèrent Allen et Lenalee.

Il leur jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, libérant Lavi. Les deux amis, un peu inquiets, s'empressèrent de vérifier que le futur bookman allait bien.

-C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler « baka usagi », Yuu ?? »

-Tch. »

Oui, il allait bien.

-Ce n'est qu'un surnom » intervint Lenalee, amusée. « Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver pour ça. »

-Surtout si tu veux rester en vie » glissa Allen.

-Parce que Komui ne piquerait pas de crise si je t'appelais « Lapin » ou « Minou », peut-être ? » (3)

-C'est vrai » admit-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

Allen les observa avec intérêt.

-Hm, ce serait amusant. Mais c'est vraiment « Lapin » qui te va le mieux, Lavi » se moqua-t-il.

-Eh ! Est-ce que je te traite de chaton, moi, Moyashi ? »

-Je ne suis pas un chaton ni une pousse de soja, idiot ! Quant à Komui… C'est un petit chien ! »

L'image les fit rire.

-Et Kanda ? »

-Oh… quelque chose comme un croisement entre un chat et un porc-épic, avec la sociabilité d'un pitbull. »

-J'ai entendu » fit l'intéressé d'un ton sec.

-Tant pis » répliqua Allen, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Une étincelle s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de Lavi. Devinant l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, les deux autres essayèrent à voix basse de l'en dissuader, lui répétant qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir. Evidemment, il ne les écouta pas.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Kanda, son sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la figure, et tendit la main.

-Yuu… Donne la patte ! »

o0o0o

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » s'étonna Komui en entrant, quelques minutes plus tard.

Kanda, maintenu immobile contre le mur par la Crown Clown d'Allen, fixait celui-ci d'un air mauvais, et Lenalee, à genoux, s'occupait de Lavi dont le visage s'ornait d'une belle bosse et d'un œil au beurre noir.

-Oh, rien » répondit Allen, haussant les épaules. « La routine. »

* * *

1 : sous prétexte qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, étant en mission avec Allen pendant que Lenalee partait avec Kanda. Vous croyez que lui vaudrait même un tout petit peu d'indulgence de la part de YuYuu ? Non ^^

2 : Alice : quoi, encore ? Chibi : Non, pas toi ^^

3 : tiens ! Shaolan est très tolérant, à ce sujet… (absolument rien à voir).

Alice : mouais. C'est pas terrible.

Chibi : mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? Retourne dans ton manga.

Alice : nan. (pause) Pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Chibi : oh. _Oh._ Je crois que je vais aller y jeter un œil, tiens…

* * *


	38. Jumeaux

Disclaimer : DGM appartient à Hoshino-sama ! qui recommence bientôt la série ^^

Rating : K+.

Genre : encore plus débile.

Note : l'idée de départ, c'était juste de faire apparaître les jumeaux, après c'est parti en live ^^'' je suis sûre que c'est de leur faute !

* * *

Ca avait commencé comme une mission tout à fait normale. Allen et Lenalee s'étaient mis à la recherche de l'Innocence qui devait se trouver dans les parages, étaient tombés dans des ruines sur un groupe d'Akuma, des niveaux 1 et 2, et les avaient vaincus. Lenalee avait récupéré l'Innocence, enchâssée dans une statue, et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir.

C'est à ce moment que le mur derrière eux explosa. Lenalee saisit l'albinos par le bras et eut juste le temps de sauter à l'abri, tandis que des pierres s'abattaient avec fracas là où se trouvait Allen un instant plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria-t-elle.

-Aucune idée. Peut-être un Noah ! »

Et en effet, deux silhouettes on ne peut plus humaines – même si l'une des deux possédait une antenne – apparurent devant eux.

Les jumeaux Noah. Les Jasdavid. Très, très en colère.

Les deux exorcistes se sentirent à la fois soulagés et abattus. Aucun danger avec ces deux-là, mais beaucoup d'ennuis en perspective.

David, visiblement furieux, pointa Allen du doigt en hurlant :

-Disciple de Cross ! Cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, TU VAS NOUS REMBOURSER LES DETTES DE CET ENFOIRE !!! »

-Et tout de suite, hi ! » renchérit Jasdero.

Allen soupira, un énorme rocher oscillant dangereusement au dessus de sa tête.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent… Et vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous plaindre ! » Il releva les yeux vers eux, brandissant un carnet épais comme un annuaire, qu'il venait de sortit Dieu sait d'où. (1) « Vous voulez voir la liste des dettes qu'il m'a fait payer, à moi, hein ? Hors de question que je m'occupe des vôtres ! »

-On ne repartira pas sans un remboursement, hi ! »

-_Ca suffit !_ »

Le cri de Lenalee interrompit ce qui était en train de dégénérer en dispute de gosses de maternelle. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers elle, surpris. La jeune fille arborait un air fâché peu courant chez elle. Se souvenant d'un certain coup de poing qu'elle leur avait donné, les jumeaux préférèrent faire profil bas.

Chaque camp dévisagea l'autre en silence.

-Allez-vous-en » ordonna Allen.

Ils l'ignorèrent royalement.

David, bras croisés, détailla Allen de haut en bas, puis dans l'autre sens, avec attention.

Cheveux, chaussures. Chaussures, cheveux.

-Bah, ça ne résoudra pas nos emmerdes mais il peut toujours payer de sa personne… Qu'es't'en penses ?

Ce fut le mot de trop. Un grand silence tomba sur le groupe. Puis le ricanement d'Allen résonna, tandis qu'une aura noire et des cornes apparaissaient derrière sa tête. Lenalee et les Noah reculèrent d'un pas, peu rassurés.

-Vous avez de la chance » fit le maudit avec un sourire de psychopathe. « Kanda n'est pas là. Vous échappez à la décapitation. »

Il brandit un jeu de cartes.

-Mais si vous tenez vraiment à souffrir, on peut jouer les dettes au poker. Les perdants écopent de celles du vainqueur. Vous êtes partants ? »

Les Jasdavid blanchirent d'un coup en imaginant la montagne d'argent qu'ils auraient à rembourser. Ils tirèrent en direction des exorcistes avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« On reviendra, hi ! » entendit Lenalee.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Allen qui, tête baissée, ne bougeait pas. Le numéro d'intimidation qu'il venait de faire l'avait amusée, mais mise légèrement mal à l'aise. Cependant, quand il releva les yeux vers elle, il avait le regard malicieux qu'elle connaissait.

-Je crois qu'on ne les verra plus avant un moment. On rentre, maintenant ? »

Elle éclata de rire et ils prirent le chemin du retour, songeant déjà à la meilleure manière de raconter l'histoire aux autres.

* * *

1 : probablement du même endroit que la règle de l'épisode 93, en fait…

Voilà… C'est n'importe quoi, vraiment. Mais c'était assez drôle à écrire et j'espère que ça vous aura quand même fait rire. Merci !

* * *


	39. Poker

Titre : Bêtises, cartes et déshabillage d'exorcistes.

Disclaimer : tout est propriété de Hoshino-sama ! Même le thème n'est pas de moi ^^

Rating : K+. Y a du matage et du jeu de pervers dans celui-ci.

Genre : toujours débile, un rien pervers, un peu de flou au niveau des couples même si en théorie ils n'ont pas changé.

Note : le titre est trompeur, ce n'est même pas du poker. Mais le résultat est le même, à peu de choses près. ^^

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

La personne avec des pseudos marrants : Baka Usagi s'est invitée toute seule ^^ quant aux deux autres, j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient dans les parages… (de toute façon, je vais m'occuper un peu d'eux très bientôt ^^).

Quelqu'un : héhé, devine ^^ pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pourrait se sentir de trop ? ^^

* * *

-Si on jouait ? » lança Allen.

Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient tous les quatre « gagné » une journée de repos forcé (ordonné par l'infirmière en chef), et s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre de Lenalee, la plus spacieuse et confortable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »s'enquit la jeune fille.

-Les cartes ? » Il sortit un paquet de sa poche.

-Hm… Intéressant. Un de ces jeux où le perdant retire un vêtement ? » suggéra Lavi.

Allen sauta sur l'occasion.

-Oui, très bonne idée ! Un strip-poker ! »

-Un strip-poker ? Et c'est ça, prends-nous pour des imbéciles, je suis sûr que tu as plein d'as cachés dans tes manches ! On va faire… une bataille, tiens ! »

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas marrant, une bataille ! » protesta Allen.

-Ah, mais une strip-bataille. Et puis, je vous fais confiance à toi et Yuu pour l'animation. »

o0o0o

Finalement, sur la remarque de Kanda que les as cachés dans les manches de Moyashi lui seraient tout aussi utiles pour une bataille, ils optèrent pour la variante qui nécessitait de frapper les cartes dès qu'on en posait deux identiques. (1)

Kanda et Lenalee se révélèrent particulièrement doués. Le premier, grâce à sa rapidité habituelle (merci les entraînements de kendo), la seconde en partie parce que, plus ou moins consciemment, les garçons hésitaient à passer devant elle quand ils la voyaient tendre la main.

Elle finit pourtant par frapper la dernière une fois, plongeant ses adversaires dans la gêne la plus totale.

-Tu n'as qu'à enlever… tes boucles d'oreille ! Ca compte ! » assura Allen d'un ton un peu gêné. Lui-même avait déjà retiré son gilet et ses chaussures.

Elle rit.

-C'est gentil, Allen-kun, mais j'ai perdu. »

Et elle ôta sa veste sans faire de manière, révélant au grand soulagement de ses amis – et peut-être aussi à leur déception – qu'elle portait une chemise dessous.

Lavi fut le premier à se retrouver torse nu, et cela sembla le motiver à ne plus perdre pendant quelques tours. L'albinos, lui, préféra se débarrasser de son pantalon plutôt que de sa chemise.

Et malgré sa vitesse, ce fut bientôt le tour de Kanda. Il faut dire qu'il était venu de la salle d'entraînement, et ne portait que peu d'épaisseurs sur lui. Il fut donc obligé d'enlever son haut.

Ses trois amis le regardaient, un vague sourire niais aux lèvres. (2)

-Bon, on joue ? » fit-il en claquant une carte sur le lit.

Ils tressaillirent et balbutièrent « ah, euh, oui », les joues roses.

o0o0o

Le jeu les occupa un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir, et une voix appeler :

-Lenaleee, tu es là ? C'est ton grand frère ché… »

Komui s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant la scène.

Allen, Kanda et Lavi – respectivement en chemise et caleçon, torse nu, et à peine plus vêtu que Tyki après avoir affronté le premier au poker – se sentirent soudain en très, très mauvaise posture. Lenalee eut à peine le temps d'appeler « Nii-san » pour essayer de lui expliquer que celui-ci hurlait :

-MA LENALEE !!!! VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER, KOMURIN 126, ATTAQUE !!!!!!!!!

Les trois garçons s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste pour échapper à la machine infernale.

L'affaire eut au moins un côté positif : Allen passa plus d'un mois sans plumer quiconque au poker.

* * *

1 : et dont Chibi a oublié le nom, désolée ^^''

2 : même qu'Allen bave un peu. Préparez les serviettes.

Voilà voilà… Merci à Minuit pour l'idée. ^^

* * *


	40. Noël

Titre : _We wish you a merry Christmas… _

Disclaimer : je ne désespère pas de les avoir en cadeau, mais ils appartiennent à Hoshino-sama.

Rating : encore du K+.

Genre : pré-Yullen pas du tout de saison.

Note : je me sens un peu bête à publier ça en plein mois de juillet ^^'' Enfin, tant pis, bonne lecture !

* * *

25 décembre.

Cette date était toujours attendue avec impatience, et un peu d'inquiétude, à la Congrégation.

Noël était la fête religieuse par excellence, et personne chez les supérieurs n'aurait songé à leur interdire de la fêter. Cette journée offrait une occasion aux exorcistes et aux scientifiques de prendre une pause bien méritée. Mais chacun savait, dans un coin de sa tête, que Noël n'existait pas pour la malchance, pour les Innocences et Akuma en vadrouille, et probablement pas non plus pour le Comte Millénaire. Et qu'une date sur un calendrier n'empêcherait jamais qu'il y ait des attaques et des morts.

Mais par bonheur, en ce matin du 24, tout le monde avait pu être présent à « la maison », les derniers arrivés étant Marie et Miranda tout juste revenus de mission. L'ambiance, malgré certains absents par rapport à l'année passée, était donc à la joie.

Allen, Lavi et Lenalee faisaient partie de ceux qui décoraient le grand sapin placé dans le hall d'entrée. Allen accrochait des boules sur les branches, tandis que les deux autres s'affairaient à démêler des guirlandes interminables.

-Il n'y en a pas ici, Allen-kun » indiqua la Chinoise.

-J'arrive ! »

Il plaça une jolie boule bleue et brillante au milieu de l'endroit dégarni et commença à en accrocher quelques autres.

-On mettra les cadeaux en dessous, ensuite ? » interrogea-t-il.

-Non, pas immédiatement » répondit-elle avec un petit rire. « C'est vrai que c'est ton premier Noël parmi nous… On les y placera ce soir, et on les ouvrira demain matin. Tu verras, c'est quelque chose ! »

Lavi, perché en équilibre instable sur un escabeau, l'approuva énergiquement de la tête.

-Le plus difficile, c'est de les choisir » ajouta-t-il ensuite. « Tu as réussi à trouver tout ce que tu voulais, Moyashi ? Lenalee, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main… Ce truc n'a qu'un bout ou quoi ? »

-Je ne m'appelle pas Moyashi » maugréa Allen, peu désireux de répondre.

Il avait eu du mal à deviner ce qui ferait plaisir à ses amis, et il espérait ne pas s'être trompé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des Noëls, lui… Cette période de l'année lui évoquait surtout Mana, plutôt qu'une fête. Mais il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait. Il était même tombé, tout à fait par hasard, sur un objet qui plairait peut-être à un certain Japonais au sale caractère, qui lui n'offrirait certainement rien à personne.

Derrière lui, Lavi continua, s'adressant à la jeune fille :

-Tu porteras encore ce costume de Noël ? »

-S'il est encore à ma taille » répondit-elle en riant.

-Je m'attendais à ce que Komui fasse une crise cardiaque en voyant la longueur de ta jupe » plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est lui qui l'a dessinée ! »

Ils partirent tous les trois d'un grand éclat de rire.

Allen s'aperçut soudain que sa boîte s'était bien allégée. Elle était déjà presque vide… Il n'y restait qu'une grande étoile dorée, le genre d'ornement qui, d'après ce qu'il savait, se plaçait au sommet du sapin.

Il réquisitionna le dernier escabeau, et s'y dressa sur la pointe des pieds, bras tendu. Trop court, d'à peine une main. C'était rageant ! Il chercha Lavi des yeux, mais il se débattait toujours avec ses guirlandes à accrocher, et Lenalee, elle aussi occupée, était de toute façon plus petite que lui.

Agacé, il inspecta la pièce en quête d'un moyen de gagner ces dix fichus centimètres. Et son regard argenté tomba sur le Japonais cité plus tôt. Appuyé au mur, il fixait le spectacle d'un air ennuyé et vaguement méprisant.

Mouais. Pas la peine de demander de l'aide près de lui. Kanda n'était pas du genre à lui faire plaisir.

-Kanda ? » appela-t-il tout de même par acquis de conscience.

Une paire d'yeux noirs se posa sur lui. Il leva l'étoile, un peu hésitant.

Kanda soupira, puis, à sa grande surprise, s'approcha de lui et grimpa sur l'escabeau pour le rejoindre. Allen s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la décoration et la pose, tout simplement. Mais le Japonais ne se donna même pas cette peine : il s'empara de la main d'Allen et la souleva pour lui permettre d'atteindre la pointe de l'arbre. L'albinos, que ce geste avait tiré vers le haut et presque décollé de son perchoir, faillit tomber mais réussit à coiffer le sapin de l'étoile. Kanda lui laissa une microseconde pour reprendre son équilibre avant de le lâcher et de redescendre sans lui adresser un regard.

Allen resta quelques instants immobile, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Euh… Merci » finit-il par souffler, ébahi.

Il entreprit de descendre lui aussi, rejoignant ses amis qui n'avaient rien vu.

Il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité dans ce qu'on disait de la magie de Noël, finalement.

* * *

Argh. Ce que cette phrase est _cruche. _

Si ça vous intéresse, le costume dont parle Lavi est composé d'une jupe très courte, d'un joli haut et d'un bonnet à pompon façon Daisya, tout ceci rouge à bordure blanche, quelque chose de circonstance, quoi… C'est assez idiot aussi. Mais Lenalee doit être adorable là-dedans.

Fin des bavardages inutiles ^^ Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture !

* * *


	41. Obsession

Titre : Obsession (non, rien de pervers là-dedans).

Disclaimer : DGM est propriété de Katsura Hoshino… je ne fais que lui emprunter un peu les persos ^^

Rating : K+.

Genre : drabble expérimental --''

Note : je m'excuse platement à Sednareinedeseaux… je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordinateur avant que tu partes. En plus, ces deux-là m'ont pris un temps fou pour arriver à un résultat dont je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite (c'est pas drôle, c'est bizarre et les persos n'apparaissent même pas !). Enfin… Promis, je me rattraperai aux prochains.

Minuit : merci ^^ ravie que tu aies aimé, c'était ton idée après tout ! ^^ (oui, c'est violent comme jeu, mais c'est vachement drôle ^^).

Lulubell-sama : oh, je suis sûre qu'il en a un ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il le cache bien… ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si tu n'aimes pas ce couple ^^

* * *

Ca avait commencé dès leur rencontre.

Avant même de le voir de près et de comprendre à qui il avait affaire, Kanda tenait son sabre contre sa gorge. Et la première chose que vit Allen, après le tranchant de sa lame, était ses yeux pleins d'hostilité.

Les quelques jours suivants avaient renforcé cette opposition. Entre Allen et Kanda, il y aurait des disputes, de l'électricité, de la rivalité, des tensions : tout, sauf de l'indifférence.

Chaque fois qu'Allen entrait dans son champ de vision, Kanda se sentait irrité. Presque malgré lui, il suivait du coin de l'œil la tignasse blanche de ce gamin naïf, il reconnaissait sa voix au milieu des autres comme celle de la personne la plus énervante de la Congrégation et sans doute de l'univers. Il suffisait qu'Allen soit à portée de vue ou d'oreille, et la colère le gagnait. Pour qui se prenait ce môme, avec sa candeur, sa gentillesse et ses grands principes !

Et pour qui se prenait-il, lui, l'iceberg de service qui sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ? lui aurait bien répondu Allen. Il détestait ce genre de personne. La présence de Kanda était comme une aura noire et froide impossible à ignorer. Allen n'aimait pas les manières de son maître, et il l'évitait ; il se sentait mal à l'aise face au gardien de porte et à certaines autres personnes, et il se débrouillait pour y avoir affaire le moins possible. Mais avec Kanda, il avait tout simplement envie de mordre.

Ils se détestaient, mais trop : ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer l'autre comme s'ils voulaient le tuer d'un regard, de réagir au quart de tour à la moindre remarque, de chercher la dispute pour n'importe quelle raison. Et quand l'autre n'était pas là, ils y repensaient en grinçant des dents avant de l'agonir de reproches en esprit. C'était une obsession.

Au fil du temps, évidemment, des missions les obligèrent à coopérer pour survivre. Leurs amis les forcèrent à occuper le même espace sans s'entre-tuer. Il y fallut de la patience. Mais les disputes se firent petit à petit moins agressives, plus intéressantes : une sorte de réflexe les poussait encore à provoquer et à contredire l'autre, mais sans ressentiment. L'obsession ne disparut pas mais, insensiblement, changea de nature.

Allen fut le premier à parler d'amitié. Kanda, en réaction, refusa catégoriquement d'associer ce mot avec celui de « moyashi ». Lavi proposa à Lenalee, pour plaisanter, celui de fil rouge. Mais le lien demeura, quelque nom qu'ils lui donnent.

* * *


	42. Contraste

Et encore un drabble sans personne… Mais c'est le dernier. (En fait, au départ, je faisais un brouillon pour une songfic sur I Hate Everything About You… et ça a donné deux thèmes, qui sont devenus ces deux trucs. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée.)

* * *

Noir. Austérité, froideur, silence. Détachement touchant au mépris.

Blanc. Innocence. Gentillesse, curiosité, sourires, douceur, enthousiasme. Naïveté peut-être, bonté sûrement.

Les deux exorcistes étaient différents en tous points.

Là où Kanda impressionnait voire effrayait les gens, par son attitude hostile et réservée, l'allure enfantine d'Allen attirait leur sympathie. L'un se jurait de sauver et les humains et les Akuma, l'autre ne paraissait même pas se soucier de ses congénères.

Kanda se montrait aussi asocial qu'Allen était communicatif, aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait être irréfléchi, aussi secret que l'autre était ouvert. Ils ne se trouvaient aucun point commun. Leur conception du monde, leur opinion sur leur entourage, leur type d'Innocence, leur manière de combattre et de réagir, leurs principes de vie, tout s'opposait. Même leur aspect physique semblait s'écarter à dessein de celui de l'autre.

Pourtant, étrangement, cela ne les empêchait pas de former un duo très efficace en mission. Ils étaient capables de montrer une entente presque parfaite lors des combats, combinant parfois leurs attaques pour mieux surprendre l'adversaire. Chacun pouvant, dans une certaine mesure, prévoir les mouvements de l'autre, ils se gênaient rarement ; et, connaissant leur tendance à tout faire pour se contrarier, il suffisait que l'un des deux se montre dangereusement impulsif pour que l'autre réagisse aussitôt de manière réfléchie. Un problème ne se posait qu'en cas de danger ou de blessure : Kanda pratiquait la méthode du chacun pour soi, tandis qu'Allen choisissait toujours d'apporter son aide à quiconque en avait besoin, même son insensible de coéquipier.

C'est le principe des contraires : tout en s'opposant, ils s'attirent et se complètent. Et si Allen et Kanda n'étaient pas encore très lucides au sujet de l'aspect ''attraction'', ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'existait pas.

* * *

Ouuuf ! Ca, c'est fait. Je suis dégoûtée de n'avoir obtenu que ça avec des thèmes qui me plaisent tellement… Mais merci d'avoir lu !

Allen : je les trouve bien, moi.

Chibi : normal. Tu as pu te la couler douce : tu n'y apparais pas. (chuchote : profites-en, ça ne durera pas.)

* * *


	43. Sommeil

Titre : Dormir ensemble.

Disclaimer : j'ai bien un coussin avec des chibis-exorcistes, mais je ne possède pas les vrais.

Rating : K+, encore K+, toujours K+ !

Genre : fluff. Très très fluff.

Note : et voilà, mon ordi s'est remis à fonctionner. Donc moi à écrire. Et je reviens embêter mon couple préféré. Je m'excuse du retard. Bonne lecture ! ^^

Minuit : merci ^^ Oh oui, s'ils savaient… Ils en auraient une attaque, les pauvres ^^

Nairija : oh, c'était quelle chanson ? (j'aime bien ton pseudo ^^).

* * *

Allongé sur le dos dans l'obscurité, Kanda contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. On devait être au milieu de la nuit, estima-t-il. Il ne chercha pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Son regard sombre dériva sur les murs nus, qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne les voyait à la faible clarté qui entrait par la fenêtre sans rideaux.

Cette chambre n'avait jamais été une « maison ». Juste une pièce où personne ne pouvait entrer, où se réfugier pour être tranquille, seul et en silence. Elle était vide, austère et froide, décorée uniquement de cette maudite fleur qu'il passait des nuits à fixer quand des cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir. A l'image de sa vie. Ou de ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était.

A ses côtés, Moyashi remua, se blottissant contre lui. Kanda ferma les yeux et l'entoura de son bras, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres. Allen était agaçant, bruyant, une tache blanche qui jurait dans cette chambre noire. Le Japonais aurait dû regretter la perte de sa tranquillité – cela arrivait parfois. Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, serrant contre lui l'albinos qui même endormi emplissait la pièce de sa présence, il ne pensait pas avoir fait une erreur en lui ouvrant cette porte.

* * *

Il est trop chou, ce fanart. Allen serre Kanda en dormant, comme une peluche… C'est adorable. Du coup ce chapitre est un peu trop sucré. ^^'

* * *


	44. Piano

Titre : fugue d'Allen en mode mineur.

Disclaimer : propriété d'Hoshino-sama, et ce n'est pas demain qu'elle les vendra.

Rating : re-K+.

Genre : léger abus de piano de l'auteur, pseudo-sérieux et retour d'un scénario (enfin presque).

Note : c'est quoi ce titre ? 0.o

* * *

Kanda entra dans le laboratoire de la section scientifique, et y fut accueilli par le salut enthousiaste de ceux qui avaient encore assez de neurones en état pour remarquer son arrivée.

-Kanda ! Ca va ? » interrogea Johnny en passant devant lui en vitesse, suivant 65. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

-Si tu cherches Allen, on ne l'a pas vu. »

Kanda haussa un sourcil, avec l'apparence d'un désintérêt total.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le chercherais ? »

Après tout, il n'était rentré de mission – ratée, en l'occurrence, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une Innocence, merci aux traqueurs – que la veille au soir, il avait sa journée libre et aucun besoin de gêneurs dans les pattes. Pourquoi aurait-il été chercher Moyashi ?

-C'est simplement parce qu'on nous a déjà demandé quatre fois si on ne l'avait pas vu passer » répondit Reever.

Oh. Embêtant.

Bon, d'accord, il l'avait cherché. Il le cherchait encore, d'ailleurs. Et si Allen avait décidé de se cacher dans une des innombrables pièces de la Congrégation, il en avait pour trois jours avant de le trouver. Surtout si les autres n'y étaient pas arrivés.

Kanda passa en revue les différents endroits où pourrait bien être l'idiot qui lui servait de petit ami et s'arrêta soudain.

-La porte de l'Arche, elle est ouverte ? »

Reever lui indiqua une direction avant de se replonger dans son travail.

Le Japonais tomba assez rapidement sur la porte blanche, et il s'y engagea avec circonspection. Il avait pu constater que l'Arche était vraiment maîtrisée par Allen, mais elle avait appartenu trop longtemps au Comte Millénaire pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Cependant, dès qu'il y fut, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : une douce mélodie aux accents tristes se faisait entendre. C'était léger, mais suffisant pour qu'il suive la musique et aboutisse dans la petite chambre secrète où ils avaient laissé Lenalee et le coureur de jupons la dernière fois. Il s'avança sans bruit jusqu'au piano qui en occupait le centre.

Allen était bien là. Assis devant le piano, il jouait, et ne parut pas s'apercevoir de l'intrusion de Kanda. Il avait les yeux fermés, remarqua celui-ci, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de voir les touches du clavier pour jouer.

Le morceau s'acheva sur une note aiguë qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Allen rouvrit les yeux et adressa un sourire un peu étrange à Kanda.

-Bon retour. »

-Hm. »

-Tu viens vérifier que je ne m'apprête pas à lâcher une horde d'Akuma sur le quartier général ? » plaisanta maladroitement Allen.

Kanda lui jeta un regard noir.

-Non. »

Son expression s'adoucit et il baissa les yeux sur le piano où Timcanpy ne se tenait pas.

-Tu as vu ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de partition. Mes mains jouent toutes seules… » souffla-t-il.

Oui, il avait remarqué. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, mais le ton du plus jeune ne lui plaisait pas. Allen paraissait un peu triste, préoccupé peut-être, et il fixait l'instrument d'un regard où il crut discerner de l'amertume.

Le piano du Quatorzième. Le piano de son Noah.

Kanda devinait très bien ce qui devait lui trotter dans la tête en ce moment. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il posa fermement sa main sur le clavier. Le résultat fut quelque chose entre un accord et le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe d'un escalier.

Allen se retourna vers lui, interloqué. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir les murs tomber en morceaux devant lui, mais évidemment, rien ne se passa. Kanda se permit un très léger sourire moqueur.

Une tête rousse se pointa soudain à la porte.

-Moyashi ! Trouvé ! »

« Il se croit dans un jeu de cache-cache, ou quoi ? » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le Japonais. Allen l'observa, perplexe.

-On t'a cherché toute la matinée » expliqua Lavi en entrant dans la pièce. « Dis, c'est toi qui jouais il y a deux minutes ? Tu perds la main. »

-Pas du tout ! » protesta l'albinos d'un air outragé.

Le rire de Lenalee la précéda de quelques secondes. Elle s'approcha elle aussi du piano, avec un petit sourire complice pour Kanda – ils avaient dû le suivre en apprenant qu'il était entré ici. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Allen et laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches du piano, produisant une mélodie désordonnée mais amusante. Lavi l'imita, et Allen les fixa un instant, les yeux ronds.

Puis il éclata de rire.

Kanda surprit le regard satisfait de leurs deux amis. Ils avaient raison : c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il laissa Lavi enquiquiner son Pianiste préféré quelques minutes avant de commencer à le traiter d'idiot, heureux que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse comprendre à Allen qu'ils étaient aussi là pour ça, lui compris. Mais ça pouvait attendre un peu. Pour le moment, tout allait bien de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà… J'ai essayé que ceux-ci soient plus « normaux », et ils me plaisent mieux que les précédents. En principe, les suivants seront là un peu plus vite, quoique… ^^''

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt ^^

* * *


	45. Préférence

Titre : Crise de jalousie, version Allen.

Disclaimer : tout est toujours à Hoshino-sama. Et ce thème-ci est à Sakisha.

Rating : pas de changement.

Genre : scène de ménage un peu débile sur les bords.

Note : à Naomi : merci ^^ oui je suis motivée, et encore, il y en a qui arrivent à faire des fics de 100 chapitres… ça c'est de la motivation 0.0

* * *

Allen frappa à la porte de Kanda. Sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra dans la chambre, refermant sèchement la porte derrière lui. Il s'y appuya et toisa son amant assis sur le lit, très décidé.

-Il faut qu'on parle » déclara-t-il, l'irritation perçant dans sa voix.

Kanda daigna à peine relever la tête vers lui, l'air vaguement intéressé.

-De quoi ? »

-De toi. » Allen hésita quelques instants. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » finit-il par demander, rougissant légèrement.

Kanda fronça les sourcils, surpris, et Allen se sentit rassuré que la question l'ait au moins fait réagir.

-Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il.

-Parce que… eh bien, tu vois… » Il retourna le problème dans sa tête, cherchant comment le présenter, et opta pour la manière la plus directe. « Je me le demande, parce que ces temps-ci… J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que je compte moins que lui ! Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi ! »

-Ah » fit simplement le Japonais avec un haussement d'épaules. Si ce n'était que ça… « C'est vrai. »

Les traits d'Allen prirent une expression bouleversée, puis furieuse. Il faillit sourire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? » s'enquit l'albinos en tentant de ne pas crier.

-Il est beaucoup moins agaçant. Il m'écoute toujours. Il m'est plus utile que n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'interrompt jamais une mission pour réclamer à manger. Il est discret. Il ne triche pas. Et on se connaît depuis très longtemps » énuméra Kanda, impassible. « Techniquement » ajouta-t-il, une lueur presque moqueuse dans ses yeux noirs, « on peut même dire que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Allen parut sur le point de pleurer, ou de lui hurler dessus. Les deux, sûrement. Kanda soupira.

-Je savais que tu étais un idiot, mais là tu viens de repousser les limites de la bêtise d'un bon kilomètre. »

Il se leva et bloqua la main du plus jeune, déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Puis il lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

-Il faut vraiment que tu sois débile pour être jaloux de Mugen. »

* * *

Voilà ^^ merci Sakisha ! j'espère que je n'ai pas massacré ton idée (qui est-ce que Kanda préfère entre Mugen et Allen), je n'avais pas prévu que ça fasse si « scène de ménage » mais il s'est pratiquement écrit tout seul.

* * *


	46. Cadeaux

Sednareinedeseaux et Sakisha m'ont demandé un chapitre sur l'anniversaire d'Allen et les cadeaux de Noël… Voilà le résultat, c'est donc une suite du chapitre 40. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le matin du 25 décembre, Allen fut tiré du lit par un bruit de chute et de verre cassé.

Encore ensommeillé, il mit quelques minutes à en tirer la conclusion que quelque chose avait dû tomber et à se rappeler de la date, ce qui le réveilla tout à fait. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre, pour apercevoir Lenalee qui venait vers lui, vêtue de son joli costume rouge.

-Joyeux Noël ! » lança-t-elle. « Je te cherchais. »

-Joyeux Noël. Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce bruit ? »

-Le sapin » répondit Lavi en les rejoignant. « Quelqu'un l'a accroché et tout s'est écrasé à terre. Heureusement, il n'y a pas trop de dégâts, et les cadeaux ne sont pas abîmés. Miranda va utiliser son Chronodisque pour qu'il reste en état jusqu'à la fin de la journée… »

A la mention de cadeaux, le visage d'Allen s'illumina.

-Bon, Moyashi est levé. Il n'y a plus qu'à aller chercher Yuu ! »

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de choses intéressait Kanda » maugréa-t-il, emboîtant le pas à ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre dudit Yuu.

- Ce n'est pas tellement comme s'il avait le choix » répondit Lavi en souriant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte noire assez peu accueillante. Lenalee en cogna poliment le battant.

-Kanda. »

Silence.

-C'est Noël » poursuivit-elle calmement.

-Au Japon, on ne fête pas Noël » répondit la voix agacée du plus asocial des exorcistes. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. »

-Ici, oui » affirma-t-elle gaiement mais avec autorité. « Tu viens. Je t'attends ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kanda. Le sourire joyeux de Lenalee lui fit seulement lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer.

-Et c'est comme ça tous les ans » expliqua tout bas Lavi à un Allen assez surpris. « Je crois qu'il ne discute plus que par principe : on sait très bien que Lenalee l'emportera. »

- Tch. » marmonna l'intéressé.

Allen était aux anges.

o0o0o

Lenalee se jeta au cou d'Allen.

-Merci ! »

-De rien » balbutia-t-il, tout gêné. « Lavi m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Elle se retourna vers l'archiviste, rayonnante.

-Merci, Lavi. »

Elle tenait un cadre rond et bleu, contenant la photo de chaque personne à la Congrégation, défunts compris, recoupées pour s'emboîter telles les pièces d'un puzzle, au centre duquel trônait évidemment Komui. L'idée était bien d'Allen, mais l'aide de l'archiviste lui avait été précieuse pour rassembler les photos de tout le monde. C'était un des cadeaux qui lui avaient demandé le plus de temps, l'autre étant celui destiné à son maître – de l'alcool assez cher et difficile à trouver, surtout pour épargner aux malheureux qui devraient exécuter ses ordres à sa prochaine visite d'aller en chercher. Et apparemment, tous avaient été appréciés. Sauf, de nouveau, celui de Cross, mais allez offrir un cadeau à un courant d'air…

La jeune fille, quant à elle, lui avait déniché un recueil de partitions. Il en était tout d'abord resté ébahi.

-Ici aussi, c'est grand, et je sais qu'il y a une pièce à l'étage où se trouve un piano » avait-elle expliqué en souriant. « Tu nous joueras quelque chose ? »

Il faillit lui sauter lui aussi au cou mais se contenta d'accepter en souriant.

Il rassembla ses cadeaux, plaçant les partitions et le livre de Lavi sur le dessus de la pile. Ses amis firent de même, plaisantant sur le nombre de barrettes et autres ornement pour coiffure qu'avait reçu Lenalee. « Pour t'obliger à laisser repousser tes beaux cheveux » s'étaient justifiés les donateurs, son frère le premier.

-Eh, attendez » les arrêta Lavi. « Il reste quelque chose sous le sapin… » Il examina le petit paquet. « Yuu ! Ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, il y a encore un cadeau pour toi ! »

Kanda, qui était déjà à la porte, ses paquets à peine ouverts en main, se retourna d'un air ennuyé.

-Pas possible, je les ai déjà tous. » (1)

-Preuve que non » rétorqua Lavi en allant lui fourrer le cadeau dans les mains. « Ouvre-le ! »

Kanda ne bougea pas.

-Allez, ouvre-le. Je suis sûr que Moyashi a hâte de savoir si ça te fait plaisir. »

-Moyashi ?? » répéta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, offrant à ses amis une de ses meilleures réactions de l'année.

-Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait inscrit « Bakanda » sur l'étiquette. »

-Moyashi » répéta de nouveau Kanda, fixant Allen d'un air mi-incrédule, mi-dégoûté.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre si ça te dérange tant que ça ! » répliqua ce dernier, piqué au vif.

Ce qui était bien entendu la meilleure méthode pour le lui faire ouvrir. Il défit le papier noir et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à la garde de Mugen : un objet mince et noir, veiné de blanc.

-Ca se déplie » indiqua Allen devant son incompréhension manifeste.

Et en effet, l'objet se déplia pour se transformer en un éventail noir, où un pinceau avait esquissé à l'encre blanche quelques traits représentant un chat. Lenalee et Lavi posèrent dessus un regard admiratif, le trouvant sobre mais beau. Kanda, plus pragmatique, l'essaya… à sa manière.

_Slap !_

-Aaaaïeuh !! C'est pas un éventail pour frapper, c'est pour décorer ta chambre, crétin ! »

-Il fonctionne » constata simplement Kanda.

-Eeeet maintenant » intervint Lavi, contenant son envie de rire, pour couper court à une énième dispute entre les deux exorcistes, « programme pour le reste de la journée : bûche glacée et bataille de boules de neige ! »

o0o0o

Allen se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué mais heureux.

-Quelle journée… » soupira Lavi. « Ca fait un bail que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! »

-Moi non plus. Et je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé » renchérit-il.

Ils s'étaient tous les trois rassemblés dans sa chambre, plus Kanda – à son corps défendant, c'est-à-dire traîné de force par Lenalee d'une manière tout à fait déloyale. La jeune fille, appuyée contre le lit, jouait distraitement avec une de ses longues mèches ruisselantes de neige fondue.

-Oui, c'était formidable. » Surtout l'expression des garçons après avoir reçu de la neige sur la tête, ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Leur visage furieux valait toutes les photos du monde. « Ca te semble bon pour ton premier anniversaire chez nous, Allen-kun ? »

Allen se redressa pour la regarder, surpris.

-Mon anniversaire ? »

-Tu as cru qu'on avait oublié ? »

-Non, mais moi oui » avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

Elle lui sourit et prit sa main.

-Bon anniversaire. »

-Bon anniversaire, Moyashi ! » répéta Lavi, avec une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Mon nom, c'est Allen ! »

Lavi rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Allen n'attendait pas de souhait de bonheur de la part de Kanda, et il ne fut pas déçu. Néanmoins, le Japonais taciturne demeura avec eux toute la soirée, qu'ils passèrent en bavardages, plaisanteries et tentatives d'escroquerie au poker, jusqu'à ce que leur fatigue les oblige à cesser. Les garçons avaient changé de place pour laisser le matelas d'Allen à Lenalee et elle s'y endormit, tandis que Lavi s'installait par terre, la tête sur les jambes d'Allen et ses propres jambes en travers de celles de Kanda. Ces derniers s'étaient retrouvés assis le dos contre le lit.

Kanda, le dernier encore éveillé, jeta un regard à l'albinos qui paraissait totalement détendu, la tête penchée en arrière. Ses cheveux blancs, mouillés par la neige, s'étaient ébouriffés en séchant, lui faisant une auréole autour de son visage.

Kanda se pencha légèrement, autant qu'il le pouvait avec un lapin idiot sur les genoux. Il replaça une mèche folle qui tombait sur le visage d'Allen, et ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur sa joue. Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement les siennes, juste une seconde, puis il se recula.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Moyashi ».

Les yeux toujours clos, Allen sourit.

* * *

1) Il faut savoir que seules cinq personnes osaient mécontenter notre kendoka favori en lui offrant quelque chose à Noël : Lavi, Lenalee, Komui (soupçonné de continuer uniquement pour l'énerver), Tiedoll et Marie. Je suppose que Daisya ne s'en privait pas non plus, mais bon… il ne risque plus de le faire TT

Ouf ! C'est fait ^^

On ne voit pas tellement le côté anniversaire, pardon. Et j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver les cadeaux, j'espère que ça ira.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je publierai les suivants, vu que pour l'instant il n'y a pas de suivants ^^''

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! ^^

* * *


	47. Gui

Bonjour ! *entre armée d'un plumeau et essaie de faire partir le plus gros des toiles d'araignée. Récolte un nuage de poussière. Tousse.* Oh, y a de l'Echo…

Bon, avant le début de ce chapitre qui est pourtant plus qu'en retard, je voudrais m'excuser. Quand je regarde la date de la dernière update, j'ai honte, sérieusement. Pour faire court, j'ai pris énormément de retard à cause d'une grosse panne, dans l'ordre, d'inspiration, de Word, d'ordi, puis d'internet. De la fac. D'un virus qui a bouffé l'entièreté de mes données, y compris ce chapitre pratiquement fini. Et aussi de ma flemme, soyons honnêtes. Je ne dis pas que ce sont des excuses valables. Juste que je vais essayer d'être plus régulière… Essayer.

Titre : Under the Mistletoe (j'adore ce mot, c'est bien plus marrant que « gui » ^^).

Disclaimer : Hoshino-sama est passée en mensuel, mais elle reste la propriétaire et la créatrice de tous les personnages de DGM. Reconnaissance éternelle.

Rating : K+. Tch, j'ai même pas profité du temps où je n'ai rien posté pour apprendre à écrire autre chose. (Un jour je le ferai, ce lemon.)

Genre : saisonnier (j'ai déjà fait Noël, voilà le nouvel an ^^'' autant pour l'originalité), scénario et couple quasi inexistants, rabâchage de thème archi-revu (qu'est-ce que je disais). Même pas honte.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?? » interrogea Kanda.

_Ca_ était accroché au plafond, juste au dessus de l'entrée des laboratoires, et paraissait se recroqueviller sous le regard mi-furieux mi-dégoûté que lui lançait le jeune Japonais.

Komui, au contraire, regardait la chose avec une grande affection quelque peu inquiétante.

-C'est du gui, Kanda. C'est une plante qui sert de décoration, et quand on passe dessous…

- Je _sais_ ce que c'est !! Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Ca décore. »

Kanda se promit intérieurement de le massacrer s'il continuait à sourire de cette façon niaise une seconde de plus. (1)

Avec un soupir agacé, il leva Mugen ; la pointe du sabre atteignait tout juste le plafond. (2) Le gui était attaché par un enchevêtrement de nœuds qui formait une grosse boule de ficelle toute embrouillée. Un vrai massacre.

-Même ce truc inutile ne méritait pas ça » marmonna-t-il en en tranchant un premier brin. (3)

- Nooon, Kanda !! Comment oses-tu ? Une pauvre petite plante qui ne t'a rien fait ! Arrête tout de suite !! »

Et puis quoi encore ? Ce piège végétal n'avait peut-être encore causé aucune catastrophe, mais il ne tenait pas du tout à attendre qu'il donne de mauvaises idées à un certain lapin, ou pire, que Tiedoll le voie. Et si ça faisait hurler Komui, c'était tant mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » appela une voix curieuse venant des laboratoires.

Komui bondit vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Allen-kun ! Kanda est en train de saboter ma merveilleuse idée de décoration !

- Oh ? Eh ben pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'utile…

- Alleeeen !! Pas toi aussi !

- Moyashi aussi quoi ? » s'enquit Lavi, surgissant de nulle part. (Kanda se renfrogna : toute la Congrégation comptait se donner rendez-vous sous cette porte, ou quoi ?) « Tiens, du gui.

- Ah, c'est du gui ? » répéta Allen, soudain intéressé. « Dans ce cas, je vas me poster dessous et attendre Lenalee. »

Komui parut frappé par la foudre, tandis que Lavi fusillait – très discrètement – l'albinos du regard, semblant hésiter entre laisser le sister-complex de service le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ou l'aplatir à coups de maillet.

-QUOIIII ????? Allen !!!!!! Je te l'interdis, tu entends !!!!!!!!! »

- C'est ce que vous alliez faire, avouez. »

Il s'avança, joignant le geste à la parole, et se planta fermement sous la branche de gui que les efforts de Kanda faisaient osciller, bras croisés, très fier de lui.

-Bouge-toi de là, Moyashi » râla le kendoka, sectionnant un nœud de plus.

- Dans tes rêves ! J'y suis, j'y reste.

- Allen ! Je te donne trois secondes pour t'en aller, ensuite c'est Komurin qui se chargera de te mettre dehors ! » menaça Komui. « Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tendre un piège pareil à ma pure et innocente petite sœur ! Tu mériterais de….

-Vous savez que vous êtes tous les deux sous le gui ? » intervint Lavi.

Sa simple remarque produisit plus d'effet que toutes les interdictions ou menaces du Grand Intendant. Allen et Kanda tressaillirent et Mugen s'immobilisa au milieu du gui. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un rien affolés, avec l'air de supplier « va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en… »

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim, je vais faire un tour à la cuisine ! » débita Allen à toute vitesse. « Ca intéresse quelqu'un ?

- Non non non, Moyashi, c'est la tradition. Il faut toujours respecter les traditions. Tu ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'albinos aurait juré que le sourire de Lavi, quand il prononça ces mots, avait quelque chose de dangereusement proche du sadisme.

-Si ! Enfin non, tu penses bien que je n'y tiens pas mais là j'ai vraiment faim, et…

- N'y pense même pas. »

Il fit la moue. Lavi ne croyait quand même pas sérieusement qu'il allait respecter la tradition si ça impliquait quelque chose d'aussi insensé ! C'était un peu limite, comme blague ! Parce que c'était une blague, hein ?

A la vue d'un Komui réjoui attendant qu'il s'exécute, il en fut tout à coup moins sûr.

Il se retourna vers Kanda, cherchant du soutien – ce sujet était sans doute le seul au monde sur lequel ils pouvaient se mettre d'accord, et ça heurterait beaucoup moins son amour-propre d'approuver cet idiot asocial que de lui faire la bise.

Une brindille verte et blanche lui tomba sur la tête. L'idiot asocial en question avait repris son attaque de plant de gui n'ayant rien demandé, comme si de rien n'était.

-Hey, tu pourrais faire attention !

- Sois gentil » lança Lavi, hilare, « tu ne vois pas que Yuu est tout gêné ? Comme c'est mi… »

Mugen se planta profondément entre deux pierres du mur, à un cheveu de sa tempe.

-…gnon" acheva-t-il, légèrement refroidi. "Joli coup ! Bon, maintenant que c'est moi qui ai Mugen, on y va ? On ne va pas perdre la journée pour un si petit problème… »

Si Kanda avait pu les percer de trous avec ses yeux, songea Allen, ils seraient tous morts et enterrés.

Il soupira. De toute évidence, Lavi ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer à bon compte – ce qui était absolument injuste : rien ne l'empêchait d'attirer Lenalee sous le gui, si ça lui chantait ! – et il veillerait à ce qu'ils en entendent parler au moins jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours s'ils se défilaient.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour s'en sortir à bon compte… ou au moins, au moins mauvais.

Il releva rapidement la tête, visant la joue de Kanda, une bonne dizaine de centimètres plus haut.

Malheureusement, l'autre exorciste semblait être arrivé à cette conclusion au même moment que lui. Son menton et le front d'Allen s'entrechoquèrent avec bruit.

-Aïe !!! » protesta le plus jeune en se tenant le front. « Espèce d'abruti !

- Qui est un abruti ? C'est toi qui as foncé sans regarder !

- Ha ! Est-ce que c'est MA faute si tu ne sais pas te baisser normalement, Bakanda ? Je plains la pauvre fille qui voudra un jour t'embrasser, si seulement elle existe !

- Parle de ce que tu connais, Moyashi : ferme-la !! »

Furieux, se frottant le menton, Kanda le dépassa pour s'avancer vers Lavi ; il lui arracha son sabre et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, avec un soupir exaspéré.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Allen reçut soudain sur le crâne tout le bouquet de gui et les débris de la ficelle qui l'avait retenu.

-On en rependra » fit Lavi, haussant les épaules. Komui l'approuva énergiquement et tourna les talons. Ils n'auraient pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait réellement une caisse entière de gui de rechange quelque part dans le désordre qu'il appelait un bureau.

Allen pesta et secoua la tête à la manière d'un chiot, jusqu'à ce que plus la moindre brindille ne subsiste dans ses cheveux.

-T'inquiète » ajouta le futur Bookman. « Yuu non plus n'a pas des masses d'expérience, pour ce qui est d'embrasser les filles. »

- Tant pis pour lui, mais j'en ai rien à faire » marmonna Allen, les joues maintenant aussi rouges que son front.

- Si tu le dis. »

En son for intérieur, Lavi sourit. En voilà au moins deux qui ne s'approcheraient plus d'une plante verte pendant au moins un mois. Quant à Komui… bah, il se trouverait bien un moment où il regarderait ailleurs.

Il ramassa le gui. Les traditions avaient du bon, de temps en temps.

* * *

1 : l'auteur ne peut être tenue pour responsable des propos désobligeants tenus par les personnages qu'elle emprunte dans cette fiction. Plaignez-vous à Kanda, moi j'aime bien Komui ^^

2 : je n'ai pas le manga sous la main, mais il me semble que ce sont des pièces plutôt hautes, donc la porte peut se trouver à cette hauteur…

3 : ça me rappelle que d'après le FanBook, Kanda aimerait le jardinage… je n'arrive décidément pas à l'imaginer XD

Yattaa, fini. J'ai eu du mal à m'en rappeler, et ça a pris une direction différente de ce que j'avais écrit la première fois, mais j'en suis plutôt contente. Après tout, c'est moins OOC et plus drôle s'ils ne s'embrassent pas ^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et bonne année !!


	48. Aberration

Titre : Aberration (pour rester polie)

Disclaimer : ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… même si je le regrette de plus en plus (je veux une poupée Road !).

Rating : K+. Situation un poil violente, mais pas le moindre shônen-ai.

Situé vers le milieu du chapitre 189, donc spoilers.

* * *

_« On va veiller à ce qu'Allen Walker ne rejoigne plus jamais l'ordre. »_

_« Je vais utiliser ton esprit pour forcer l'éveil d'Alma Karma ! »_

Quand il a entendu cette ordure de Noah s'exprimer d'un ton si confiant, ça lui a hérissé le poil.

C'était quoi, cette connerie ? Pour qui le prenaient-ils ?!

Il a peut-être déclaré qu'il tuerait Moyashi s'il se transformait en Noah, mais de là à hâter cette transformation sur ordre de l'ennemi, et par le biais du seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu qui plus est, il y a une marge !

Le temps pour Moyashi de relever le boulet coincé sous le cercueil, et ils fileront se mettre en sûreté le plus loin possible de ce clan de psychopathes.

Parce qu'ils ont proclamé haut et fort leur future victoire, ils ne s'attendent à aucune résistance ? Kanda va se faire un plaisir de les détromper. De les massacrer, surtout cette petite peste à la langue acérée.

Les Noah sont largement supérieur en nombre, mais il n'est pas assez faible pour les laisser gagner, et même s'il n'a que Moyashi avec lui, le gamin a déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas à sous-estimer ; qu'avant d'être quelque Musicien que ce soit, il était un exorciste, et pas une quantité négligeable. A deux, ils vont leur mettre la raclée de leur vie.

Et si ce putain de Quatorzième prend sa place, Kanda le tuera _aussi_ pour lui avoir enlevé son meilleur adversaire.

* * *

J'arriverai à écrire un vrai drabble de 1OO mots, un jour.

Le chapitre 48 était censé en être un de commande (de Sakisha, d'ailleurs si tu passes par ici, je ne l'ai pas oublié), mais sans internet, je ne sais pas aller relire sur quoi… Alors ce sera le 49. Pas plus tard, promis.

Merci de votre lecture ! Et à bientôt ? avant cinq mois, cette fois ^^''


	49. Doute

Titre : Comment ça n'aurait pas été possible que Cross encourage Allen une fois dans sa vie.

Disclaimer : je cherche à louer Kanda, Naru Allen, Yosshi-chan Komui et Sakisha Cross, mais en attendant qu'on réussisse ils sont tous à Hoshino Katsura.

Rating : y a touuuujours pas de lemon !

Genre : Cross. Maltraitance de Moyashi. Pseudo-questions existentielles. Et Yullen pour de bon, cette fois. C'est une suite du chapitre 27, parce que c'était plus facile ^^

Réponse à Minuit : merci beaucoup ! ^^ Pour le baiser, je n'en sais rien, j'ai déjà entendu les deux. Je suppose que ça varie en fonction de qui doit s'embrasser. Ben si, il est bien marqué « gardening », et j'ai vérifié dans trois dictionnaires, c'est jardinage. Bizarre, hein, un p'tit Kanda en jardinier ? (torturer ses petits camarades… ça ne m'étonnerait pas XD)

Edit : reposté, ainsi que les chapitre 52 et 53, pour remettre le espaces que le site avait retiré. Je n'oublie pas cette fic.

* * *

-Impressionnant » commenta Cross d'un ton moqueur, épluchant la liasse de papiers qu'Allen venait de lui remettre – une cinquantaine de variations sur le thème « j'accepte le paiement mais vous devriez avoir honte d'envoyer un mineur trimer à votre place ». « On dirait que ça paie de te surprendre en plein dévergondage. »

Allen marmonna quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire dans la bouche d'un garçon bien élevé comme il avait partout paru l'être.

-Pardon ?

- On n'était pas en plein dévergondage » répéta-t-il (en prenant soin de garder pour lui les quelques noms d'oiseaux qui suivaient sa première phrase).

Le sourire ironique de son maître lui donnait envie de le frapper – ou de partir en courant.

-Bien sûr. Tu as une façon très intéressante de ne pas te dévergonder, _baka deshi_.

Allen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Et c'est le pire coureur de jupons de la planète qui parle !

- Merci du compliment.

- C'en était pas un !

Il était furieux. Le maréchal était à peine revenu depuis une demi-heure, et il avait déjà réussi à dédaigner le vin qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ramener – merci à son talent pour le poker – et à tourner en ridicule les mois de travail acharné qu'il lui avait fallu pour terminer de rembourser _ses_ dettes. Et maintenant, il s'en prenait à sa vie sentimentale. Pour un peu, Allen se serait demandé si Dieu lui en voulait personnellement.

Il foudroya du regard son « maître indigne », confortablement installé dans un fauteuil d'un salon de la Congrégation, les pieds sur la petite table, qui venait de reposer négligemment les preuves de sa réussite à côté de la bouteille de Romanee Conti.

-Je ne serai pas comme vous, moi.

Cross leva un sourcil, visiblement très amusé.

-Dommage pour toi, parce que tu es bien parti. Tu crois vraiment que ça va durer ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Pour un peu, Allen aurait feulé comme un chat en colère.

Cross négligea l'interruption et se leva.

- D'ici à ma prochaine visite, tu te seras fait larguer pour la première fois de ta vie. Evite de te jeter d'une des tours, _baka_ _deshi_, j'aurai des factures à te refiler. »

- J'espère que d'ici là, vous vous serez fait tuer par la maréchale Cloud Nine ! Je parie que vous allez encore essayer de la regarder en cachette aux bains ! » répliqua Allen, avec pour seul résultat de le faire rire.

De quoi se mêlait-il, hein ? Cette histoire ne concernait que Kanda et lui ! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à s'inquiéter à ce sujet, d'ailleurs !

Du moins, dix minutes avant, il en était convaincu.

oOoOo

-Kanda ? » demanda Allen ce soir-là.

Il était assis sur le lit du kendoka, le regardant en silence boucler son sac. Le sien était déjà prêt, et il était venu profiter de la dernière soirée avant que deux missions les envoient chacun pratiquement à l'autre bout de l'Europe.

-Hm ? »

- Est-ce que ça va durer ? »

Kanda releva les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi ? »

- Ben… » Allen fit un geste les englobant tous les deux. « Ca. »

- Bien sûr que non. »

Il faillit s'étrangler devant la désinvolture avec laquelle Kanda venait de rabaisser ce qui se passait entre eux deux.

-Ne serait-ce que parce qu'on sera sûrement tous les deux morts d'ici peu de temps » ajouta le Japonais en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Allen soupira. C'était triste. Pour lui au moins, même si Kanda n'avait pas l'air d'en être affecté. Mais réaliste.

-Mais si t'es toujours en vie à la fin de cette putain de guerre, je suis prêt à te laisser squatter ma chambre jusqu'à ce que tu ne me supportes plus. »

C'était une des choses les plus sentimentales qu'il ait jamais dites, mais le sourire ravi qui s'épanouit sur le visage de l'albinos quand il l'entendit en valait la peine, décida Kanda.

-Je croyais que _tu_ ne pouvais pas me supporter » fit remarquer Allen.

- Exact. Je te déteste. » Il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour l'attirer près de lui.

- Ca tombe bien. Moi aussi je te déteste. »

- On règlera ça à la salle d'entraînement en revenant, Moyashi. »

- Quand tu veux. »

Si Allen avait été un chat, il en aurait sans doute ronronné de satisfaction. A défaut, il se pelotonna contre Kanda. Que Cross aille se faire voir.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça te conviendra, Sakisha ^^ (l'autre n'arrivera pas tout de suite, parce que j'ai déjà d'autres chapitres à poster avant).

J'ai essayé de rendre celui-ci un peu plus sérieux et plus Yullen, parce que le suivant… ne l'est pas du tout XD


	50. Komui

Titre : le retour du retour du retour de la destruction de la Congrégation de l'ombre… ou pas.

Toujours rien à moi, toujours K+, toujours débile.

Ce chapitre-ci et les deux suivants sont des défics données par Miss Osaki. Comme elles avaient été faites en vitesse, je les ai retravaillées, et elles se sont un chouïa allongées (j'étais limitée à une page recto-verso), mais ça reste plutôt court. Et débile. Très débile. Mais comme je me suis bien amusées à les faire, je les poste ^^

La consigne pour celle-ci était « Yuullen, apparition de Komui, thème libre ».

(Et c'est le cinquantième chapitre ! Yeah !)

* * *

Komui se planta devant les trois exorcistes, très fier de lui.

-Aha ! Admirez ma toute nouvelle invention ! Ce n'est encore qu'un prototype, mais je sens que ce sera mon chef-d'œuvre.

- …

- C'est… très bien » commenta Allen avec une légère hésitation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Lavi, qui devait forcément se charger de poser LA question dangereuse, future carrière de Bookman oblige.

Komui se redressa de toute sa taille, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et Allen, Kanda et Lavi eurent soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

-C'est… Mon super nouveau robot-poseur-de-pièges exclusivement destiné à la protection de la chambre de ma merveilleuse petite Lenalee ! Il est imparable ! (1) Toute personne approchant à moins de cinquante mètres se fera repousser, puis capturer et punir pour son audace si elle insiste ! Cette machine peut suspendre les intrus au plafond par les pieds ou les oreilles, les assommer, les ligoter et les accrocher à la corniche, les expulser de la Congrégation par la fenêtre ou les enfermer dans un coin si bien caché qu'on ne retrouvera jamais leurs ossements, au choix ! Elle résiste au feu, aux Akuma, à l'Innocence et à la tronçonneuse ! C'est une merveille ! Je suis génial !! Wahahahahaha !! »

Assez choqué par cette tirade psychopathique (dite d'un trait sans même respirer) qui lui faisait un peu trop penser à un mélange de savant très fou et d'un certain maréchal, en particulier sur la fin, Allen ouvrait des yeux ahuris grands comme des assiettes. Kanda accueillit la nouvelle avec un infime haussement de sourcil, sceptique mais contrarié. Comme s'il n'y avait déjà pas assez de machines folles et destructrices avec les Komurin. Lavi, quant à lui, observait la machine – une sorte d'amas de ferraille, sans tête bien visible mais avec beaucoup de bras, hérissé de trucs pointus pas toujours identifiables – en cherchant déjà un défaut à exploiter pour la contourner. Après tout, il était directement intéressé, lui.

-Alors, alors, alors ? » jappa Komui, repassé en mode caniche, quémandant un avis, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Alors, il va falloir déménager tous les exorcistes et scientifiques logeant dans un rayon de cinquante mètres autour, au dessus et en dessous de la chambre de Lenalee ? »

Allen, plein d'espoir, jeta un regard admiratif à Lavi: bien trouvé ! Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'un nouveau robot tueur. Ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce soit risquait d'aller reluquer Lenalee dans sa chambre, de toute façon, puisque même les tout nouveaux venus avaient déjà entendu parler des dizaines de fois du supplice qui les attendait si le Grand Intendant surprenait la moindre esquisse de début de tentative d'approche vers sa petite sœur adorée.

-Et puis, vous savez très bien que vous avez tellement effrayé la Congrégation toute entière que c'est tout juste si on ose encore regarder Lenalee ! Alors s'introduire en cachette dans sa chambre, c'est inimaginable ! » continua Lavi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Derrière lui, Kanda soupira discrètement, agacé. Allen se retourna pour le fusiller du regard : ils étaient tous concernés par la menace, bon sang ! Si Môssieur Kanda n'en avait rien à faire de rester en vie, qu'il le dise – Allen se ferait un plaisir de le massacrer – mais qu'il ne gêne pas ceux qui y tenaient !

-Surtout que… »

Kanda soutint son regard, les yeux aussi froids et méprisants qu'à chacune de leurs confrontations. Allen fronça les sourcils. Il commençait vraiment à l'énerver, avec cette façon de toujours le toiser de haut. Un jour il lui ferait ravaler tous ses « Pousse de soja » et autres paroles rabaissantes, et on verrait bien qui rirait !

-…tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'être aussi intéressé que vous le pensez. »

Les deux exorcistes ne réagirent pas pendant quelques secondes, occupés à se mesurer l'un à l'autre sans bouger et à ne surtout pas être celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier. Puis ils remarquèrent le silence qui les entourait. Kanda écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de faire volte-face, suivi par Allen.

Komui et Lavi les dévisageaient, l'un perplexe, l'autre cachant mal son amusement. L'albinos cilla.

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait d'insinuer, là ?

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des tarés pareils » marmonna Kanda, visiblement à deux doigts de découper les deux « tarés » en tranches.

Il tourna les talons, et fut hors de vue avant qu'Allen réagisse.

Le jeune maudit jugea finalement préférable de ne pas essayer de comprendre. Et lorsque le prototype de robot démoniaque rencontra un mystérieux problème de fonctionnement (qu'on soupçonnait dû à une rencontre brutale avec un maillet), il fut le premier à applaudir. Juste avant de râler sur Kanda qui, comme toujours selon lui, plombait l'ambiance en tirant la tête.

* * *

1 : Il est imparable… il est imparable… XD (« la chanson de geek », allez voir sur Youtube si vous ne connaissez pas ^^).

Voilààà, maintenant vous savez à quoi je passe mes sacro-saints cours de linguistique (et je viens de plomber toutes mes chances d'excuser mon futur échec par un « mais j'vous jure, j'ai travaillé ! » ^^''). Honte à moi XD

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	51. Costumes

Titre : D Gray Princess.

Disclaimer : personnages et univers à Hoshino-sama, thème à Miss Osaki, idée piquée à Jun Mochizuki.

Rating : comme d'hab'.

Genre : retour en force du fangirlisme « mettre une robe à Allen ». Donc truc très bête et tiré par les cheveux. Et OOC.

Défic numéro deux ! Yun a eu la gentillesse de me laisser très très libre pour celle-là : « Yuullen, thème : les costumes ». Voilà ce qui arrive quand on donne un thème pareil à une fan de travestissement des bisho qui vient d'écouter le drama cd de Pandora. (biip - Ceci n'est pas une pub – biip)

Réponse à Minuit : eh oui, pauvre Komui ^^ mais bon, même si je l'aime beaucoup, ses inventions sont juste là pour finir à l'état de ferraille, même dans le manga. Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise toujours ^w^ Merci infiniment ! ^^ (et tu as bien raison pour leur absence de réaction... hm, moi j'dis y a quek'chose là d'sous ^^).

D'ailleurs tant qu'on y est, Minuit, Shadowkan et Sakisha, je vous adore ! Vous lisez mes petites histoires quasi depuis que je les poste et vous prenez toujours le temps de me donner un avis… Sérieusement, je pourrais vous répéter merci tout un chapitre de dix mille mots sans arriver à en dire assez pour exprimer à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

- Je ne porterai pas ça » déclara Kanda d'un ton sans réplique, fusillant du regard le malheureux vêtement que lui tendait Lenalee.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis » soupira la jeune fille, « et c'est la troisième fois que je te réponds que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Regarde, Moyashi en porte une, j'en porte une, et on n'en est pas encore morts !

- Toi, le stupide lapin, tu la boucles ou tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de porter autre chose qu'un linceul. »

Il s'abstint d'ajouter que si Lavi n'était pas mort, c'était uniquement parce que le ridicule ne tuait pas – sans quoi il n'aurait même pas survécu à sa première semaine à la Congrégation. Et lui-même n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de vérifier : on ne le verrait pas dans ce stupide déguisement de _fille_.

Ce n'était pas que la robe que Lenalee désespérait de lui faire mettre soit si hideuse, non. D'ailleurs il ne s'agissait même pas d'une robe à proprement parler mais d'une jupe presque droite entièrement noire et d'un haut de même couleur plutôt simple, sans plus de fanfreluches qu'un peu de dentelle au bord des manches, le tout n'étant pas beaucoup plus large ou encombrant que le long manteau de son uniforme. Mais quoi qu'on puisse dire sur sa coupe de cheveux ou à quoi il ressemblait avec un hakama, Yuu Kanda n'était _pas_ féminin et ne porterait de _jupe_ pour rien au monde. Point barre.

La voix d'Allen leur parvint de la cabine d'essayage, étouffée par le rideau et hésitante.

- Lenalee ? Les… les petits nœuds, je dois les mettre aussi ?

- Ne bouge pas, je vais m'en occuper ! » répondit son amie en le rejoignant dans la cabine.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois supporter _ça _» soupira Allen.

- Parce que nous recherchons un tueur en série qui est certainement un Akuma, et qu'il ne s'en prend qu'aux jeunes filles » expliqua Lavi, très à l'aise dans sa robe verte. « Cette ville est immense, et si on ne s'aide pas un peu en ressemblant à ses cibles de prédilection, on en a pour des semaines. »

Malgré le rideau, ils entendirent clairement Allen gémir à la pensée de se balader en ville des semaines dans cet accoutrement.

- Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible, vous savez ! » tenta de les encourager Lenalee. « Pensez que certaines filles s'habillent tous les jours comme ça. J'ai fait attention à ne rien choisir qui soit trop voyant ou risque de vous ralentir, mais ça devrait faire illusion. Il faudra peut-être arranger un peu les cheveux de Lavi, mais c'est tout. Essaie de porter ton bandana comme un serre-tête, en attendant que je puisse y regarder de plus près. »

Kanda grommela un « parle pour toi » boudeur. Elle pouvait bien leur faire la leçon ! Elle s'était contentée de remplacer sa veste d'uniforme par une jolie petite blouse d'un violet foncé plutôt discret. Elle avait gardé sa jupe habituelle, et Kanda prit une seconde pour remercier le ciel qu'elle ne leur ait rien refilé d'aussi court.

Lavi s'exécuta, triturant ses cheveux à l'aveuglette. La mission l'amusait beaucoup trop au goût du kendoka. Lui, il avait écopé d'une robe en une pièce mais relativement acceptable, sans trop de froufrous. Enfin presque. Kanda était sûr d'avoir aperçu le bord d'un _jupon_ au dessus de ses bottines noires. A ce souvenir, il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Yuu, mais je trouve que tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Elle t'irait très bien, cette robe. Elle est assortie à tes cheveux. Bon, ça fait un peu sorcière, mais…

- LA FERME !!

- Vois les choses du bon côté » poursuivit le lapin en retenant difficilement un fou-rire, « tu aurais pu avoir à te balader avec une perruque. Mais comme tu as déjà une chevelure que des filles tueraient pour avoir, tu n'en auras pas besoin pour faire une parfaite petite Yuuko-chan ! »

Sentant sûrement qu'il mettait sa vie en danger, il se recula aussi loin de Kanda que le mur de la boutique le lui permettait.

Heureusement pour lui, le rideau de la cabine glissa à cet instant et Lenalee apparut, poussant gentiment Allen vers l'avant. L'extermination de lapin tordu passa aussitôt au second plan, et les garçons mirent un moment à se rappeler de respirer.

Allen était chaussé de hautes bottes blanches toutes simples, qui lui remontaient loin au dessus des genoux, et vêtu d'une sorte de robe très courte – ou de veste très longue, mais Lenalee ne l'aurait pas laissé sortir sans dessous, n'est-ce pas ? – bleu foncé, à manches très larges et bordées de dentelle. Le devant de la robe était blanc, orné de boutons bleus, et une cravate bleue complétait la tenue. Deux petits nœuds de velours noir étaient accrochés dans les cheveux de l'albinos, en soulignant la blancheur en même temps qu'ils leur donnaient une allure un peu plus féminine.

- Wah, Moyashi ! » s'exclama Lavi, le premier à revenir de sa surprise. « Tu vas briser des cœurs.

- Peut-être, s'il gardait ces vêtements » approuva Lenalee. « Mais ce ne sera pas possible. » Allen poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous irons tous costumés ou tous en uniforme. Ce serait injuste que nous ne courions pas tous le même risque. Et comme Kanda refuse… » déplora la Chinoise.

Kanda regarda Allen, puis la robe noire. Moyashi. La robe. Moyashi.

- C'est bon » lâcha-il, résigné. « Je la mettrai. »

* * *

Et voilà. Toujours là ? Je précise que la première version était beaucoup plus courte, mais qu'au lieu d'arrêter le massacre là, je me suis amusée à rajouter un peu de texte, entre autres les descriptions de leurs tenues. (Ou comment creuser encore quand on est déjà au fond du trou des fangirls.)

J'accepte toutes les reviews, même si c'est uniquement pour me dire d'aller me faire soigner ^^''

(Au fait… quelqu'un reconnaît la tenue d'Allen ?)


	52. Tradition

Titre : « Les sous-vêtements de Yuu sont… ! »

Disclaimer : rien à moi, même pas l'idée.

Rating : T ! … ou pas, en fait. XD

Défic numéro trois, une page. Thème : une certaine tradition japonaise dont on a parlé au kendo. Comme quoi il n'y a pas qu'à Naru que ça donne des idées. ^^

* * *

D'un mouvement si rapide que les yeux d'Allen purent à peine le suivre, le shinai de Kanda percuta le sien. Un instant plus tard, le sabre de bambou était appuyé contre sa gorge.

-Tch'. Tu laisses beaucoup trop d'ouvertures dans ta garde » lâcha le kendoka avec un regard dédaigneux.

Piqué au vif, Allen repoussa le shinai.

- Tu peux toujours crâner, _Bakanda_ ! Mais on verra bien, à la prochaine mission, qui s'en sort le mieux ! »

- Dans tes rêves. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as une Innocence de clown. »

- Ca vaut peut-être mieux que d'agiter un bout de bois dans tous les sens ! »

- De quoi ? Le kendo est un art japonais ancestral, espèce de Moyashi débutant ! »

- Un art ancestral où les participants ne portent rien sous leur costume » glissa Lavi, l'air de rien.

L'air vaguement choqués, un Allen ahuri et un Kanda outré se retournèrent vers le Bookman. Celui-ci, nonchalamment appuyé au mur de la salle d'entraînement, leur fit un grand sourire. Lenalee fronça le nez.

- J'espère que tu viens de l'inventer. »

- Non non, c'est traditionnel. Aucun sous-vêtement. »

Deux regards intrigués se posèrent sur Kanda.

- Donc, quand tu parlais des « sous-vêtements de Yuu »… » murmura Allen, songeur.

- N'y penses même pas » menaça ledit Yuu.

- J'aurais pas cru ça de toi. »

- Oi, tu décides tout seul que je n'en porte pas ? »

- Tu tiens à ce que je vérifie ? »

- Essaie seulement, et t'es une pousse de soja morte. »

Allen se fendit d'un grand sourire, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

-Lavi, Lenalee ? A trois… Un… Deux… »

Avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le « trois », ce n'était plus le shinai qui menaçait sa gorge, mais Mugen.

-Ok, Ok. Mais tu es vraiment mauvais joueur.

oOoOo

Allen laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, réprimant un bâillement.

-Bah alors, tu en portais, pour finir… »

- Ne recommence pas » grommela Kanda. En guise de représailles, il s'appropria la couverture.

- Hé, laisse-m'en un peu ! »

Allen tira en vain dessus dans l'espoir d'en récupérer un coin, puis opta pour la solution de facilité : se glisser dessous, et contre Kanda par la même occasion.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Ca fait une épaisseur de moins à retirer, c'est plus rapide. »

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? »

Un petit rire étouffé lui répondit.

-Et puis, ce genre d'entraînement est plus intéressant que le kendo. » (Cette phrase valut à l'albinos un exemple du fameux regard mauvais de Kanda, très chatouilleux sur le sujet. On touchait à sa dignité de combattant, là, tout de même !) « Et on n'a pas besoin de porter quoi que ce soit pour le pratiquer. »

Kanda leva les yeux au plafond. Moyashi était définitivement irrécupérable.

* * *

Moi non plus je ne l'invente pas… d'après les garçons, c'est très sérieux, mais je ne suis pas curieuse au point d'aller vérifier dans leur vestiaire. ^^

*s'incline* Dômo arigatô gozaimas' !


	53. Chocolat

Titre : la Saint Cruch… _Valentin_ à la Congrégation.

Disclaimer : DGM, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino (gloire à elle), l'idée de base n'est pas à moi non plus mais le scénario qui en est sorti oui, et je m'approprie les chocolats.

Rating : K+, encore et toujours !

Genre : j'aime penser que c'est juste du fluff, mais… guimauve TT *part vomir*

Reviews : HerbeAchat : non-requête retenue ! ce sera le chapitre 55. J'aime bien ça aussi, et j'adore qu'on me donne des idées, alors merci beaucoup !

Minuit : aha. Ah oui. J'y avais pas pensé ^^'' Hm, disons que Komui n'était pas au courant de tous les détails de leur plan… C'est rien de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, après tout si tu ne connais pas le manga d'où la robe venait tu n'aurais pas su. (Toi Yumeless, t'as pas d'excuse ! xD) Mais non Allen n'est pas obsédé ! il est juste… curieux ? (bon ok, même moi je ne me convaincs pas ^^'' retour au Allen habituel pour ces chapitres) Oui, honte sur toi, Kanda ! va retirer ces sous-vêtements tout de suite ! ^w^ Merci merci merci, c'est un plaisir aussi de recevoir d'aussi belles reviews !

Note : c'est Sakisha qui m'a demandé ce chapitre. Je viens de réaliser que tu avais peut-être quelque chose de tout à fait différent en tête (comme une déclaration), j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Note 2 : je n'avais pas prévu d'attendre aussi longtemps pour le poster… ça fait quoi, plus de trois mois ? 0o

* * *

Tout était parti d'une remarque de Lavi. Oui, encore. Allen s'était demandé un jour combien de fois le roux l'avait fait sursauter depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient après une éprouvante tentative de recensement de ses apparitions surprenantes et autres remarques tordues, il avait renoncé à compter.

Bref. C'était de la faute de Lavi, ça, il en était certain. Parce que sans lui, une idée pareille ne lui serait jamais, _jamais_ venue en tête.

Ils revenaient tranquillement d'une séance d'entraînement qui les avait laissés sur les genoux, le souffle court et les bras en coton.

- Tricheur » avait maugréé Allen.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? » s'était moqué son ami. « A ce que je sache, tu ne t'es pas gêné contre Yuu, l'autre jour…

- Ca n'avait rien à voir. Môssieur Kanda-je-suis-le-plus-fort-un-bâton-à-la-main avait besoin d'une bonne leçon pour lui faire dégonfler sa grosse tête vide.

- C'est pas faux » l'avait approuvé Lavi en riant.

- Et puis personne n'avait jamais donné de règle à ce combat ! S'il ne voulait pas de corps-à-corps, il n'avait qu'à parler, pour une fois !

- Juste. Ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est de l'efficacité ! Demain, personne ne va essayer d'exploser Komurin à la loyale ! »

- Demain ? » avait relevé Allen, surpris. « Pourquoi un Komurin attaquerait demain ? »

Lavi avait soupiré.

- Moyashi, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Vendredi ?

- Exact. Vendredi treize février. »

Allen l'avait fixé sans voir où il voulait en venir.

- Et alors quoi, ça porte malheur ?

- Pire. C'est la veille du samedi quatorze. »

Nouveau regard perplexe.

- Allô, la terre appelle Allen ! Le quatorze février. La Saint-Valentin ! »

Quelques secondes de silence s'étaient écoulées… puis les mots avaient pris sens pour Allen. Avec tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

- Je suppose que ça ne t'étonne pas, si je te dis que c'est le jour de l'année par excellence où Komui surveille sa sœur. Si on a le malheur de simplement la regarder, on est morts. Mais s'il croit qu'il peut réussir son coup chaque année, il se met le doigt dans l'œil… »

Le sourire de Lavi s'étirait presque jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Au fait, tu as l'intention de faire un cadeau à quelqu'un ? » avait-il questionné malicieusement.

Complètement abattu, Allen hocha la tête.

oOoOo

Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation : en train de se torturer l'esprit devant une boutique de confiseries.

La vue des étagères remplies de sachets colorés était horriblement tentante, mais il se força à rester concentré sur le problème le plus important du moment. A savoir : était-il censé faire un cadeau au Japonais froid, colérique et aussi communicatif qu'une porte de prison qui était son rival acharné et meilleur ennemi jusqu'à la semaine dernière ? Comme cela se faisait dans un… couple ? Enfin, un couple…

Kanda ne s'embêterait certainement pas avec quelque chose d'aussi futile (à ses yeux, du moins) que définir leur relation, mais lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser la question. Ca n'était déjà pas simple avant : ils auraient l'un comme l'autre étripé toute personne prétendant, malgré l'espèce de camaraderie qui s'était installée entre eux contre leur gré, qu'ils pourraient être amis, et le seul mot positif toléré aurait été, à la rigueur, celui de compagnons d'armes – ils avaient combattu trop de fois en équipe pour pouvoir le nier.

Sauf qu'on ne plaquait pas un compagnon d'armes contre le mur pour l'embrasser, qu'on laissait toujours ses mains strictement _au dessus_ de ses vêtements sans essayer de déboutonner son uniforme, et qu'on ne le serrait pas contre soi. En particulier lorsqu'on s'appelait Yuu Kanda. Et Allen ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser : quelque chose avait changé, c'était clair, mais de là à offrir un cadeau de fête des amoureux à Kanda, il y avait un écart. Voire un gouffre, du point de vue de ce dernier.

Il soupira, sa tête retombant en signe de découragement. Est-ce qu'il aimait seulement le chocolat, ce type, comme tout être humain normal ?

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit avec un tintement, laissant sortir deux fillettes serrant contre leur cœur un petit paquet enrubanné. Leur visage exprimait le bonheur et elles marchaient d'un pas léger, presque dansant. Allen les suivit des yeux le temps qu'elles atteignent la rue suivante, pensif. L'une d'elle avait de très longues couettes qui sautillaient au rythme de sa marche. Que lui conseillerait Lenalee, s'il lui en avait parlé au lieu de filer en douce comme un voleur pris de panique ?

Il sourit légèrement. Il imaginait assez bien sa réponse.

Il poussa à son tour la porte.

oOoOo

La poignée tourna une seconde après qu'il ait frappé, et le lourd battant s'écarta de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour que Kanda puisse voir clairement à qui il avait affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Intérieurement, Allen lui fit la grimace. Bravo pour l'accueil.

- Juste parler un peu. Je peux entrer ? »

Avec un soupir, Kanda repoussa la porte contre le mur pour le laisser passer. (1)

Il s'avança timidement dans la petite pièce et s'assit sur le lit, tortillant machinalement des doigts le bord de sa chemise.

- Ca va, ton bras ?

- Hm. »

Le Komurin du jour était plus adroit que ses prédécesseurs, et il avait marqué un point dans le match qui opposait Kanda et Lenalee aux créations de Komui depuis le tout premier modèle. (Bilan : exorcistes 164, équipe Komui 2.)

(Au passage, la machine s'était révélée totalement inefficace, car une jolie boîte de chocolats dont on n'avait pas découvert l'expéditeur était mystérieusement apparue dans la chambre de Lenalee, et que Lavi devait déjà lui avoir offert les siens, à l'heure qu'il était, et autre chose avec.)

- C'était impressionnant » poursuivit Allen. « A chaque fois qu'on croit qu'il n'inventera pas pire, le suivant est plus bizarre ou plus dangereux… Johnny dit qu'il y a des morceaux de celui-ci incrustés jusque dans le plafond, tu sais ? »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, toujours debout devant lui.

-Crache le morceau, Moyashi ! » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Allen sourit d'un air gêné, maudissant la chaleur qui montait à ses joues. Parmi les caractéristiques de son présumé petit ami, il y avait un détecteur de mensonges intégré et une franchise pas toujours confortable.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi… » répondit-il en sortant de sa poche d'uniforme le petit paquet bleu foncé qu'il avait rapporté de ses 'courses'. (Il avait fait son possible, mais il restait quand même quelques paillettes sur le ruban qui le maintenait fermé. Au moins, il avait réussi à éviter le papier rose.)

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et le saisit du bout des doigts. Ce fut au tour d'Allen d'être surpris. Il avait peur de se faire mordre, ou quoi ?

Sans se presser, Kanda défit le ruban, avec des gestes précis et efficaces. (2) Il ne manifesta aucune émotion quand le papier ôté laissa apparaître une petite boîte en carton, ni quand il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une belle quantité de cœurs en chocolat. Impassible, il garda les yeux fixés sur le cadeau.

- Tu peux me les rendre, si tu n'en veux pas… » précisa Allen un peu maladroitement.

Kanda releva la tête, le gratifiant d'un sourire moqueur.

- Ca te ferait plaisir, avoue.

- Oh, moi, tu sais, le chocolat noir…

- Je rêve, il existe une nourriture que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas.

Il soupira, feignant d'être désespéré par la gourmandise de l'albinos.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé qui ait une forme un peu plus… normale. »

Kanda haussa les épaules et mordit dans un coin d'une des friandises.

- Pas grave.

- Ca te fait plaisir, alors ? » s'enquit Allen, plein d'espoir.

Sa seule réponse fut une main qui se posa sur ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, un peu plus tendrement qu'à l'habitude.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! » fit-il, tout content et un peu embarrassé par ce geste.

- … aussi. »

Allen s'empara d'un des chocolats.

- Ce genre de fête, ce n'est qu'une fois par an » observa calmement Kanda après un moment de silence.

- E' a'o'' ?

- La prochaine fois que tu te fais des nœuds au cerveau pour je ne sais quoi, tu peux aussi le dire, bêtement. »

Allen s'étrangla à moitié. Avait-il été si facile à déchiffrer ?

Les yeux de Kanda lui confirmèrent que oui.

Il fit la moue, un peu énervé, et se détourna… jusqu'à ce qu'une poussée sur ses épaules le fasse basculer sur le dos, étalé sur la couverture. Il tira la langue à son ''agresseur'', avant de se laisser embrasser.

Il n'y avait pas que de mauvais côtés à ce genre de fête. Il était sûr que là-dessus, pour une fois, Kanda partageait son avis.

* * *

1 : c'est donc une porte qui s'ouvre vers l'intérieur ! Vers l'intérieur ! xD (Ne jamais écrire juste après Soul Eater, c'est mauvais pour le neurone.)

2 : pour les Japonais, ouvrir un cadeau ne se fait pas forcément tout de suite, et ils ne le déballent jamais n'importe comment en faisant glisser les nœuds au lieu de les défaire pour que ça aille plus vite. Le papier est une part du cadeau, on ne le déchire pas et on ne le jette pas… Je trouve ça assez mignon comme façon de voir.

He heee… C'est long. J'ai dû vouloir mettre trop de choses dedans. (Maiiis, j'voulais les trois parties, et pas moyen d'en raccourcir une sans que ça se voie…) Enfin. J'espère que tu as aimé, Sakisha. ^^''

(Et en plus, avec le temps que j'ai mis, je ne la poste même pas pour le 14. Même pas pour le White Day non plus. Ah là là là là.)


	54. Humour

Disclaimer : Hoshino, Hoshino, et encore Hoshino.

Rating : pour pas changer, on va rester dans le K+.

Genre : humour débile. Totalemeeeent débile. Genre blagues clichés.

Note : c'est ce chapitre qui m'a mise trois mois en retard en bloquant tout, parce que comme une idiote, je me suis fixée un petit défi dessus (« Le chapitre suivant, ce sera sur le thème « humour » appliqué à Kanda ! »). Et puisque les deux prochains vont ensemble, je ne pouvais pas changer mon ordre. Je devrais aller me racheter des neurones.

* * *

- Et tu sais combien il faut de Chaoji pour changer une ampoule ?

- Nan, vas-y » parvint à répondre Allen entre deux éclats de rire. Il se demanda si c'étaient ses nombreux voyages avec son grand-père qui avaient fait entendre tant de blagues à Lavi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lapin en avait toute une réserve qu'il décidait souvent, comme maintenant, de partager.

Hé, en guerre, on se détend comme on peut.

- Trois : un qui monte sur la table avec l'ampoule, et les deux autres qui tournent la table. »

Allen pouffa, imité plus discrètement par Lenalee qui lui tapa dans le dos, au cas où. Ce ne serait jamais que la cinquième fois en dix minutes que Lavi le ferait s'étrangler avec son dîner.

- Très gentil pour Chaoji » observa la jeune fille, trop amusée pour arriver à mettre de la conviction dans sa voix.

Lavi haussa les épaules.

- On peut le dire avec combien d'Akuma, si tu préfères » proposa-t-il malicieusement.

- Ou combien de Kanda » marmonna Allen dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec un « Tss » agacé – comme après chacune de leurs plaisanteries, remarqua Allen, intérieurement plus qu'énervé par la capacité du Japonais à refroidir l'atmosphère sans même parler.

- Si on devait compter le nombre de pousses de soja nécessaires, on y serait encore à la défaite du Comte » répliqua-t-il.

- Ha ha, très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire, t'as vu ? » se moqua Allen en grinçant des dents.

Kanda répondit à son sarcasme par le silence, prêtant attention à ses soba comme s'il n'avait pas existé.

- Allez Moyashi, fais pas la tête ! On sait tous que Yuu ne reconnaîtrait pas le sens de l'humour s'il venait en personne lui agiter un petit drapeau sous le nez…

- A propos de venir en personne » interrompit froidement « Yuu » en levant le nez de son assiette. « Je suis passé devant les laboratoires en arrivant. Komui te cherche pour quelque chose que tu aurais fait hier soir – il a parlé de voyeurisme. Il avait des yeux de psychopathe. »

Lavi blêmit soudain, repoussa son assiette encore à moitié pleine et se leva, bafouillant une excuse à propos de Bookman qu'il était censé retrouver dans une minute. Un peu surpris, les deux plus jeunes le regardèrent sortir, presque en courant, de la salle des repas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de voyeurisme ? » interrogea Lenalee après sa fuite.

Kanda s'était remis à manger sans paraître y porter d'intérêt.

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas vu ce taré. » Le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement en un sourire mauvais. « Mais il a l'air de se sentir visé. »

Allen manqua s'étrangler une nouvelle fois avec un dango – mais pas de rire.

Il ne put saisir ce qui l'étonnait le plus : la différence de ce qui devait être de l'humour japonais avec le leur, ou le simple fait que Kanda ait réellement pu faire quelque chose ressemblant, même de loin, à une plaisanterie.

* * *

1 : j'ai pensé à la reprendre comme je l'ai lue, mais comme apparemment ce n'est pas lié à une nationalité en particulier, autant choisir une victime sur qui on ne regrettera pas de taper.

Hm… c'était drôle ? C'était passable ? Je peux aller me jeter dans le canal tellement mon humour est pourri ?

Je ne posterai sûrement pas la suite avant fin juin (je vais essayer de terminer ce que j'ai déjà en cours, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de commencer de nouveaux OS). Donc à bientôt, et bonne ….. pour vos examens si vous en avez !


End file.
